Memory Hunt
by Black134
Summary: Tsuna bertemu dengan seseorang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang cukup serius. Saat orang itu mulai sadar, ia mengaku kalau ia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya... gawat! AU, Yaoi, OOC!
1. Faithful meeting

Dislamser: saya ga punya katekyo hitman reborn! Ada manganya di Indonesia aja nggak! Indonesia kejam. T.T

Pairing: 1827 dulu... yang lainya masih mikir – mikir...

A/N: Halo lagi! Ketemu lagi deh! Lagi punya mood buat nulis nih! Yang kali ini bukan dari PR ya! Yang kali ini ga bakal jadi oneshot jadi ya... agak panjang juga! Oya! Untuk mengingatkan! Saya ini pemalas! Baru nulis kalo lagi ada mood doang! Jadi kalo lama maklum ya!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Faithful meeting

* * *

**

Di tengah hujan yang deras beserta kilat yang menyambar – nyambar. Seorang anak laki – laki sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya menggunakan sebuah payung orangenya. Tubuhnya agak gemetear sementara ia menusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Mukanya terlihat lesu dan kusam.

Tiba – tiba ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh. "ow" tsuna merintih kesakitan sambil menutupi luntutnya yang lecet. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh. Yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah benda tetapi seseorang tergelepak di jalan. Ia mencoba untuk membangunkan orang itu tetapi begitu ia menyentuhnya ia melihat darah baru menempel di baju orang tersebut. Ia kaget dan segerah membalik tubuh orang tresebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Orang itu berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit putih pucat, mengenakan jas hitam gelap dan dasi berwarna ungu gelap. Merah darah pun menghiasih wajah dan tubuhnya. Banyak sekali luka bekas pukulan terlihat di tubuhnya. Untungnya dia masih bernafas, walau entah sejak kapan ia berbaring di tempat itu.

Tsuna merasa ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Segerah ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi teman –temannya. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, di tengah hujan yang masih mengguyur, terlihat dua orang sedang berlari menembus hujan yang lebat itu.

"Juudaime!" seseorang berteriak memanggil sang bocah itu.

"Di sini Gukodera-kun, Yamamoto!" sang bocah membalas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, Tsuna! Apa yang kulakukan malam – malam di sini?" tanya seorang lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah payung ke Tsuna.

Ia menolak payung temannya dan hanya memandangi orang yang tergeletak di hadapannya dengan wajah ketakutan. kedua orang yang baru saja tiba langsung kaget melihat mayat terbaring di depan mereka.

"M-ma-mayat?" teriak Yamamoto kecil.

"Kita harus segerah pindahkan! Dari pada itu mengotori jalan saja!" seru Gokudera kasar.

"Huss! Dia itu masih hidu tau!" akhirnya kata – kata yang tersumbat di tenggorokanya bisa keluar juga.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan ke orang itu Juudaime?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Um... bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke rumahku! Rumahku sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini!" usul Tsuna.

"Kau yakin tentang itu! Bisa saja dia mata – mata dari mafia lain dan mencoba membunuhmu" kata Yamamoto mengingatkan Tsuna dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Aku yakin! Ku pikir aku bisa percayang dengannya!" jawab Tsuna berani.

Kedua temannya menghela nafas dan menuruti permintaan Bosnya. Mereka berdua segerah mengangkut orang itu dengan hati – hati menuju rumah Tsuna.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut langsung kalang kabut melihat Gukodera dan Yamamoto menggandeng seseorang yang tak dikenal berlumuran darah, di ikuti oleh Tsuna. Tentu saja, Reborn, guru Tsuna hanya duduk tenang di meja makan sambil membersihkan pistol miliknya. Bianchi langsung mengenakan topengnya agar adik _kecilnya_ tidak langsung pingsan karena trauma dengannya. Lambo yang masih kecil dan bodoh, hanya duduk di meja makan sambil mengunyah makannan ringan yang tersedia di atas meja. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk membantu mereka bertiga mengurus _tamu_ mereka.

Ibu Tsuna segerah mengambil kotak P3K dari atas lemari makanan adn membawanya ke kamar tamu – di mana orang tak dikenal itu di baringkan. Yang lainnya keluar dan anak – anak kecil segerah di suruh tidur. Sisanya diam di ruang tamu, menunggu Ibu Tsuna dan Bianchi selesai dengan pekerjaa mereka. Tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepala Tsuna dari belakang hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa.

"Ow! Untuk apa kau menghantamku dengan... sandal?" teriak Tsuna kesakitan.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali Dame-Tsuna!" jawab Reborn ringan.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tsuna yang masih mengusap – usap kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Reborn menghantam kepala Tsuna persis di tempat yang sama.

"Ow!"jerit Tsuna lagi. "Bisakah kau memberi tahu apa salahku! Dari pada kau terus menghantamku!" omel Tsuna kepada guru kecilnya.

Reborn menghantam kepala Tsuna lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan–" sebelum Tsuna sempat selesai, sebuah sandal – _lagi – lagi sandal_ – menghantam wajahnya.

"Kupikir, dia mau kau diam dulu Tsuna!" bisik Yamamto.

Akhirnya Tsuna pun diam sambil meraba –raba mukanya yang masih merah akibat hantaman Reborn yang tepat di mukanya yang _imut_.

"Dame – Tsuna! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kau kenal orang itu juga tidak! Tapi kau masih membawanya ke sini! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" katanya lagi sambil menghantam kepala Tsuna lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memukul ku lagi! Sakit tau!" jerit Tsuna sambi memengangi kepalanya. "Aku mau membiarkanya di jalan itu tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Reborn tak sabaran.

Tsuna hanya terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk mengatakanya tetapi ia menutup mulutnnya lagi. Sekali lagi sebuah sandal mendarat di kepala Tsuna – _buset dah 5 kali nih_ –.–

"Sudah katakan saja, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Iya, iya! Aku sedang berikir!" jerit Tsuna lagi. "Tapi batinku mengatakan kalau aku harus menolong orang itu! Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini! Tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya!"

"Seharusnya kau bilang itu dari tadi!" kata Reborn sambil berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

"Tapi kau–" sebelum Tsuna selesai Yamamoto langsung menutup mulutnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Reborn keluar dari kamar tersebut diikuti dengan dua wanita di belakangnya.

"Dame-Tsuna! Kau bisa melihat keadaan _temanmu_ sekarang! Untuk yang lainny, kalian bisa pulang dan akan kita bahas masalah ini besok pagi!" perintah Reborn.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kita tidak menyelasaikanya sekarang?" Seru Gokudera tak sabaran.

Reborn melotot menunjukan bahwa ia tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Gokudera hanya terdiam dan langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Tentu, sebelumnya ia berpamitan dengan bossnya dan segerah menyaret Yamamoto keluar dari rumah tersebut.

* * *

Dengan kepergian teman – temannya, rumah Tsuna menjadi sepi. Ibunya dan Bianchi langsung menuju kamar mereka masing – masing sambil menguap. Tsuna segerah bergegas menuju kamar tamu dengan diikuti guru kecilnya yang sadis.

Saat membuka pintunya, ia melihat orang itu sedang tertidur dengan tenanga dengan banyak perban menutupi luka – lukanya. Tsuna mengeluarkan nafas lega dan bernarik sebuah kursi di dekatnya, mendekatkannya ke ranjang di mana orang itu tertidur.

Ia terus memperatikan wajah orang itu. 'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya...' tak lama kemudian Tsuna pun tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Tsuna terbangun oleh suara dan guncangan yang terus membangunkanya dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan melihta kebelakangnya. Ia menemukan Reborn menggenggam sebuah papan bertuliskan : 'Lihat ke belakangmu!' Tsuna merasa bingung dan membalik pandangannya ke ranjang di depanya. Orang itu mulai bergerak dan mencoba untuk mengambil posisi duduk, membuat Tsuna kaget dan terjatuh dari kursinya.

Orang itu hanya memandangi bocah itu dengan muka bingung dan melihat di sekitarnya. "Dimana ini? Yang lebih penting lagi... siapa aku?" tanyanya.

Tsuna hanya terdiam karena kaget.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Aku : Gimana hasilnya? Bagus ga? Mudah – mudahan iya! Kalo kata –katanya mulai nyampur formal ama non-formal, mohon maaf deh! Itu artinya saya dah nyerah make bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

Tsuna: Kebanyakan ngacangin guru sih! Jadi gini deh!

Aku: Ga juga koq! Saya masih mendengarkan tuh guru ngomong apa!

Tsuna: apa?

Aku: ... lagian koq kamu tiba – tiba muncul di sini, sih! Mengganggu tau! *ngeluarin pengaris besi*

Tsuna: Hiii! Iya deh! Aku diem, deh!

Aku: Bagus! Anak pinter! *senyum* Buat chapter berikutnya saya update kapan - kapan ya! Kalo lagi ada mood! Mudah – mudahan cepet! ^_^v

Tsuna: Jangan ya! Tar aku jadi korban lagi!

Aku: Diem deh! Tar saya bikin kamu sengsara di dalem ceritanya! *evil smile*

Tsuna: Hiii! Iya deh!

Aku & Tsuna: Review ya!


	2. Who am I?

Dislamser: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827...

* * *

**Who am I?

* * *

**

Setelah beberapa saat pun, Tsuna masih saja bengong di depan pemuda itu.

"Woii!" seru pemuda itu sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan muka sang bocah.

Tsuna tetap saja memandangi pemuda itu dengan mukanya yang shock. Reborn yang ada di sebelahnya menghela nafas panjang. 'Sudah tak dikenal, tak punya ingatan pula' pikirnya.

Pemuda itu masih bingung. Ia bangun di tempat yang tak ia kenal, serta tak mengingat siapa dirinya.

Akhirnya Reborn memecahkan kesunyian dengan menendang perut Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna! Dia memanggilmu!" katanya sambil melihat Tsuna yang kesakitan.

"O-o-oh! Maaf!" Tsuna terbangun dari bengongnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Reborn. "Um... Reborn! Bisakah kita berbicara di luar?" tanyanya.

Reborn hanya menganguk dan menuju ke pintu kamar. Tsuna langsung mengikutinya, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih kebingunggan itu seorang diri.

* * *

Saat keluar kamar, Reborn langsung menghantam kepala Tsuna hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Reborn kau–" sebelum Tsuna dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah sandal lagi – lagi mendarat di mukanya. Lalu ia mencoba untuk diam. Ia mengingat – ingat apa yang yamamoto katakan tentang dia harus diam saat reborn memukulnya. Ia duduk di lantai sambil meraba – raba mukanya.

"Dame-Tsuna! Kau ini! Sekarang masalahnya tambah gawat! Kau sudah tak mengenal dia, dia pun tak punya ingatan!" serunya sambil memukul kepala Tsuna lagi.

Tsuna hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yah karena Reborn itu orangnya tidak bisa sabar... ia langsung menendang Tsuna, sekarang ia menendangnya tepat di punggungnya.

"Apa maumu, sih, Reborn?" seru Tsuna jengkel.

"Aku mau kau jawab pertanyaanku!" jawabnya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Tsuna kebingungan.

"Apakah kau ini tuli! Pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"oh!" Tsuna baru sadar kalau kata – kata yang tadi itu sebuah pertanyaan. "Mana ku tahu ankan jadi kaya gini! Memangnya aku punya indra keenam yang bisa melihat masa depan!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bercanda dan selesaikan masalah ini!" seru Reborn sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Umm... jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Usir saja orang itu!" seru Reborn enteng. "Tunggu! Kau saja yang mengurusin dia!"

"He? Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang membawanya ke sini bodoh!" Reborn terlihat jengkel dengan tingkah laku muridnya. "Kau harus bisa menghadapi masalah ini! Anggap saja ini sebuah latihan untuk mu! Kalau kau gagal! Kau tau akibatnya!"

"HIII!" Tsuna langsung merangkak mundur. Ia langsung berdiri dan kembali menuju kamar tamu. 'Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?' pikirnya sambil merenungkan hidup yang rumit.

* * *

Saat Tsuna masuk kedalam kamar, pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan jendela dan melihat keluar. Setelah menyadari keberadaan Tsuna, pemuda itu lagsung berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Hey, bocah aneh!" sapanya.

"Hey! Aku bukan aneh dan namaku bukan bocah!" balas Tsuna kesal.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! Tapi panggil aku Tsuna!" jawabnya sambil membalas senyuman pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Tsunayoshi!" katanya sambil terseyum lagi. "Apakah kau menganal siapa aku? Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun!"

Tsuna hanya terdiam. Ia juga berusaha untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Namamu Kyouya Hibari!" tiba – tiba Reborn masuk dengan sebuah kartu kecil di tangannya.

"Kau mengenalku?" pemuda yang Reborn sebut sebagai "Kyouya Hibari"

"Tidak!"

Tsuna makin bingung dengan situasi itu. Ia terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau itu namaku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Reborn memberi kartu yang ia genngam. Sang pemuda pun mengangguk puas. Sekarang ia mengatahui namanya. Setidaknya ia menemukan sesuatu. Tsuna bingung dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang girang itu. Ia melihat kearah kartu di tangan pemuda itu. Rupanya kartu itu adalah kartu identitas sang pemuda. Menurut Kartu itu, pemuda itu berasal dari Italia.

Reborn dan pemuda itu mulai bercakap – cakap dengan menggunakan Itali. Tsuna yang tidak mengerti satu pun apa yang mereka berbicarakan, duduk di sebuah kursi di pojok kamar dan terdiam.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu tersadar bahwa dia sudah melupakan seorang bocah yang sedang terlihat bingung di pojok ruangan.

"Maaf! Aku sedikit melupakanmu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Tak masalah!" Tsuna membalas senyumanya.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Waktunya tidur! Kau ada sekolah besok!" seru Reborn mengingatkan.

"Oh iya! Baiklah kalo begitu! Malam Hibari-san! Semoga kau dapat mimpi indah!"

"Kau juga!"

Tsuna keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia menuju ke kamarnya dan beranjak ke ranjangnya, berharap besok akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

* * *

Ternyata ia salah. Pagi – paginya ia di bangunkan oleh tendangan di perutnya. Saat ia bangun dan melihat ke jam di sebelahnya, ternyata ia bangun terlambat. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya karena telat setengah jam. Benar – benar hari yang sial. Belum lagi PR dan ulangan yang menumpuk. Wah penderiaanya tak akan berakhir. Aduh... kasian Tsuna...

Tsuna menghela nafas sambil berjalan pulang bersama kedua sahabatnya yang masih mengoceh tentang pelajaran hari ini. Tiba – tiba Gokudera bertanya,

"Juudaime! Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh! Apa itu?"

"Tentang orang yang kemarin malam! Dia tak melakukan sesuatu terhadap anda kan?"

"Tidak! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan statusnya sebagai Bos Mafia.

"Tidak! Saya hanya khawatir."

Mereka pun terdiam lagi, berjalan menuju ke rumah Tsuna tanpa di iringi dengan suara canda dan tawa.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Tsuna langsung membuka pintu mengharapkan Ibunya ada di rumah. Ternyata ia hanya menemukan Reborn dan Hibari di ruang tamu sedang bercakap – cakap menggunakan bahasa Itali.

Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya pun menoleh ke arah tiga orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian lama sekali!"omel Reborn.

"Maaf Reborn! Ada pelajaran tambahan tadi!" jawab Yamamoto tenang.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang akan kukenalkan pemuda ini ke kalian berdua!" kata Reborn sambil menujuk kearah Hibari.

Keduanya menganguk.

"Namanya Kyouya Hibari! Dia dari italia! Sayangnya dia kehilangan ingatannya! Jadi dia akan tinggal di sini sampai ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya!" jelas Reborn panjang lebar dan berbalik ke arah Tsuna. "Dan kau yang akan bertanggung jawab tentang masalah ini!"

"He? Kok aku?"

"Karena kau yang membawanya ke sini!"

Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan gurunya dalam masalah berdebat.

-Sunyi senyap-

"Aku haus! Tsuna! Ambilkan kami minuman! Cepat!" perintah Reborn secara tiba – tiba.

"Kok tiba – tiba merintah aku ngambil minuman sih!" komentar Tsuna.

"Karena aku haus dan kau tuan rumah ini!" jawab Reborn.

"Kau kan tinggal di sini kau bisa ambil sendiri kan! Aku punya setumpuk PR untuk dikerjakan!" jawab Tsuna tak mau kalah.

"Lagian kau tak akan mengerjakan PRmu langsung!"

"Aku akan mengerjakanya langsung kalau kau tak menyuruhku macam – macam"

"Jangan mencari – cari alasan!" seru Reborn.

"Aku tidak mencari – cari alasan! Aku hanya berbicara jujur!" jawab Tsuna langsung.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam di sini?" tanya Reborn sudah terlihat sedikit sebal.

"Kupikir masih ada sesuatu yang harus kau bicarakan denganku!"

"Sudah ambilkan saja!" seru Reborn kesal dan ruangan pun di penuhi oleh aura amarah Reborn.

Karena Tsuna itu penakut, ia langsung lari ke dapur dan kembali dengan 5 gelas sirup berwarna orange dan sebuah guci kecil berisi muniman yang sama.

Mereka pun minum sebentar sampai Reborn menyuruh Tsuna ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan Prnya yang katanya menumpuk, sementara teman – temanya di suruhnya pulang.

Mungkin sudah 2 jam Tsuna duduk di meja belajarnya sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengerjakan PRnya.

* * *

Tiba – tiba, pintu kamarya pun terbuka dan seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Ia pikir itu hanya Reborn, ternyata yang masuk malah Hibari. Pemuda itu mendekati meja belajar Tsuna dan memperhatikan pekerjaan yang sedang bocah itu kerjakan.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanyanya.

"Um... terima kasih Hibari – san! Mungkin kau bisa membanuku dengan yang satu ini! Aku tidak terllu mengerti di bagian sini!" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan bukunya ke pemuda di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan buku yang ada di depannya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Kalau yang ini, kau hanya perlu tambahkan dengan yang ini lalu di bagi yang ini! Dengan begitu, kau bisa dapat hasilnya!"

"Wah! Trima kasih Hibari – san! Sekarang aku mengerti!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Hibari membalas senyumannya itu dengan lembut.

Sementara seseorang sedang tersenyum kecil di luar pintu kamar Tsuna.

"Mereka akrab – akrab saja ya!"

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Aku: Yay! Selesai juga! Gimana critanya? Bagus? Kalo bagus amin deh! Gila! 2 minggu ga ada mood ma sekali! Jd lama deh! Sorry! Dah stuck semua nih! Makanya bahasanya mulai – mulai kacau gitu! Hehe... kalo ada yang salah kasih tau ya! Ya! saya tau... Hibari jadi OOC bgt! Saya nulis sambil merinding terus...

Tsuna: Kenapa? *pasang muka polos*

Aku: Ngabayangin Hibari senyum mulu!

Tsuna: Iya sih... tapi Hibari - san ganteng koq kalo _senyum_.

Aku: Ciey Tsuna! suit suit!

Tsuna: Umm... *muka merah semua* bukannya kamu ada exam ya? Koq masih bikin Fanfic sih!

Aku: Iya sih... hehe... besok testnya ga terlalu penting koq! Lagian males belajar juga!

Tsuna: Mang pelajaran apa?

Aku: Mau tau aja!

Tsuna: Jahat!

Aku: *ignore Tsuna* Uda deh! Untuk selanjutnya... tunggu ampe ulangan – ulangan pada selesai ya! Dan itu kira – kira 2 minggu lagi! Hehehehe... jangan lupa review ya! Ciao ciao~!


	3. Small date

Dislamser: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827...

**WARNING: Di chapter ini... Hibari OOC baget! Yang saya maksud dengan baget itu baget, baget! Lebih parah dari yang chapter 2! Ampe authornya sendiri aja mau bunuh diri nulisnya! Jadi jangan shock bacanya! Mudah – mudahan ga jantungan bacanya!**

Enjoy~!

* * *

**A Small Date

* * *

**

Sinar matahari pun mulai memasuki kamar Tsuna yang gelap, membuat bocah di dalamnya pun terbangun. Sang bocah perlahan – lahan membuka matanya dan mulai meranjak keluar dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya.

Cahaya matahari pun sekarang benar – benar memenuhi kamarnya. "Cuaca yang bagus!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Oya! Hari ini hari liburnya, kenapa aku bangun pagi – pagi? Sudahlah aku tidur lagi aja deh!" ucapnya lagi dan kembali beranjak masuk ke tempat tidurnya lagi.

Sebelum dia masuk kembali ke alam mimpi, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Dia langsung terbangun lagi secara spontan dan bertriak "Reborn!"

Tetapi yang ia temukan adalah dua anak kecil sedang berlarian memutari kamarnya. "Lambo! I-pin!" teriaknya dan membuat keduanya langsung berhenti.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan memberikan waktu tidur untukku?" seru Tsuna sambil beranjak keluar dari ranjangnya.

"Lambo-san ga salah!" serunya membela.

"Lambo! Harusnya kau tidak boleh mengambil makanan orang!" seru I-pin dengan dua bahasa yang bercampuran.

Tiba – tiba seseorang masuk ke kamar Tsuna dan langsung menggendong anak – anak itu menuju pintu keluar. "Maaf Tsunayoshi! Aku tidak terlalu memeratikan mereka sampai mereka ke sini! Apakah mereka mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Hibari yang sedang menggendong dua anak itu _(OMG! Hibari ngurusin anak kecil! O.O)_.

"Ah! Tidak juga! Aku belum tertidur pulas juga!" jawabnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Tadi aku terbagun dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur lagi!" jawab Tsuna setengah tertawa.

Setelah Tsuna menghabiskan kalimatnya, seseorang menedang kepalanya. Tentu saja, orang itu Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! Kau tidak boleh malas – malasan di rumah saja! Ajak Hibari keluar!" berintah Reborn sambil memandangi muridnya yang menedihkan sedang mengusap – usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Hiieeee? Mengajak Hibari-san keluar? Kenapa harus aku?" serunya sekarang Tsuna benar, benar terbangun.

"Karena dia tanggung jawabmu! Kau lupa?" dia menghela nafas panjang. "Baru juga seminggu yang lalu kubilang kalau kau bertanggung jawab atas Hibari! Dan sekarang kau sudah lupa?" _(Ya, waktunya saya skip seminggu)._

Tsuna hanya dapat menghela nafas, ia memang selalu kalah dalam debat dengan guru kecilnya ini. "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau Hibari-san tidak keberatan dengan itu!"

"Aku tidak keberatan!" jawab Hibari yang sudah kembali setelah ia menaruh anak – anak _penggangu_ di meja makan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Dame-Tsuna! Cepat kau siap – siap! Kuberi kau waktu 10 menit untuk siap – siap! Kalau kau telat, kau tau akibatnya!" kata Reborn sambil menunjukkan senyum kejamnya.

"Hiii!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar mandinya.

* * *

Sekitar 15 menit, Tsuna turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Ia menggunakan baju dalaman berwarna biru keungu – unguan dan jaket bewarna hitam gelap, di lengkapi dengan jeans biru gelap.

"Dame-Tsuna! kau telat!" seru Reborn.

"Ma-maaf, Reborn!" jawab Tsuna sambil berusaha berlindung.

"Kupikir, itu sudah cukup Reborn!" bela Hibari sambil meletakan cangkir kopi yang sedang ia minum. "Kalau kau menghajarnya sekarang, dia tak bisa menemaniku hari ini!" ia tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Tsuna dan sedikit menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar.

"He? Hibari-san!"

"Ya sudahlah! Kau akan terima hukumanmu malam ini" jawab Reborn sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Selamat bersenang – senang~!" seru Nana yang sedang mencuci piring.

* * *

Tampa sadar, Tsuna sudah berada di luar rumah bersama Hibari dan dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas.

"Umm… Hibari-san…"

"Ya? Kenapa, Tsunayoshi?" jawabnya.

"Apakah kau tau kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Um, bagaimana kalu kau menjadi pemanduku hari ini? Mungkin dapat mengembalikan ingatanku!" katanya dengan wajah berseri – seri.

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya tempat ini tak asing bagiku" lanjutnya.

Tsuna langsung membuat huruf 'o' di mulutnya menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita keliling kota! Mudah – mudahan ini bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Hibari mengangguk setuju dan menerima uluran tangan itu.

* * *

Mereka mulai dengan mengelilingi perumahan sekitar rumah Tsuna. lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan. Karena Hibari tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat ramai seperti itu, Mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sempat melihat – lihat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai sebuah sekolahan.

"Ini sekolah Namimori. Tapi yang untuk anak – anak SD! Kalau aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sana. di bagian SMP" Tsuna menjelaskan.

Tiba – tiba Hibari terasa pusing...

"Hibari-san? Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Tsuna khwatir.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" jawabnya sambil memberi senyumannya.

Tsuna langsung mengajak Hibari ke sebuah taman yang sepi. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang di sana. setelah mereka duduk...

"Hibari-san, apa kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu?" tanya Tsuna langsung.

"Kopi hitam cukup" jawabnya.

"Baiklah!"

Tsuna langsung berlari menuju Stand kecil di taman itu. Sekitar 5 – 10 menit, Tsuna kembali dengan sebuah es krim vanila dan segelas kopi hitam. Tsuna memberikan gelas plastik berisi kopi itu ke Hibari dan ia menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil di mulutnya. Tsuna hanya bengong sambil melihat Hibari yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Tapi di mana ya?' Tsuna berusaha mengingat – ingat sampai ia lupa kalau dia sedang memegang es krim di tangannya.

"Hey! Es krimmu meleleh tuh!" suara itu membangunka Tsuna dan ia langsung cepat – cepat menjilat es krimnya. "Biar ku bantu" kata Hibari lagi dan langsung menjilati bagian lainnya.

Muka Tsuna sedikit memerah tapi ia tetap menjilati es krimnya untuk mencegah supaya es krimnya tidak mengotori bajunya.

Hari pun makin gelap, tak terasa kalau berjam – jam pun berlalu. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah untuk makan malam, karena tiba – tiba perut Tsuna berbunyi meminta untuk diisi. Perjalannan pulang mereka terasa sepi. Tak ada yang di antara mereka yang bersuara.

"Hibari-san"

"Iya" jawabnya sambil membalik badannnya.

"Um... Aku–" sebelum bisa menghabiskan kalimatnya kakinya tersandung batu dan secara tidak sengaja, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir seseorang di depanya.

Muka Tsuna langsung memerah. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Cepat – cepat ia menarik wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menghindari untuk melihat reaksi _lawan_nya.

"Hi-hi-hibari-san! Maa–" tiba – tiba sebuah tangan memegang pipi sebelah kanannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hibari menarik wajahnya dan mulai melangkah ke tempat tujuannya. Tsuna yang lemot, hanya berdiri di sana. Setelah ia sadar, wajahnya langsung memerah semerah tomat dan langsung mengejar _teman_nya.

* * *

Di waktu yang bersamaan, dua orang asing berdiri di atas atap sebuah rumah tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"_Finalmente vedere anche, Hibari Kyouya__"_ satu dari antara mereka bekata dalam bahasa itali dengan senyuman kejam di wajahnya.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Note: Finalmente vedere anche – akhirnya ketemu juga... (kayanya... saya cuman pake google transletor koq!)

Aku: Akhirnya! Selesai juga! Gimana? Gimana? Bagus ga? Ga bikin jantungan kan? Kalo menurut Tsuna gimana?

Tsuna: ... *mukanya masih merah*

...

...

?

Aku: kayanya masih malu deh!

Tsuna: kan gara – gara kamu juga!

Aku: Eh, dah bisa ngomong juga!

Tsuna: abisnya! Masa ciumannya ampe 3 kali! Jahat *air mata buaya*

Aku: Eh? Bukanya cuman dua?

Tsuna: ama yang pas makan es krim! Itu kan ciuman ga langsung!

Aku: Ooo... itu juga di itung ya... biasa – biasa aja tuh! *pura – pura polos*

Tsuna: Ga usah pura – pura polos deh!

Aku: mang bener koq! Anyway~ buat para pembaca! Untuk merayakan selesainya ujian! Saya juga publish crita lain pada hari yang sama! Bukan crita sih, tapi puisi! Ga ada hubnya ma fanfic ini... tapi tetap masih yaoi koq! Silakan di baca!

Tsuna: tentang aku lagi ya?

Aku: *ingnore Tsuna* oya! Hampir lupa! Mau minta maaf buat ngancurin imagenya Hibari! Mohon di maafkan!

Hibari: hm

Aku: He? Hibari?

Hibari hm *death glare*

Aku: Hiii! Tsuna! ambil alih! *ngasih kertas* *Ngambil langkah seribu*

Tsuna: *sweat drop* okay... jadi note dari authornya cuman: "Please review! Ciao ciao~!" udah! *sweat drop* kupikir note penting apaan...

Hibari: Liat di belakannya Herbivore!

Tsuna: Hai! *balik kertas*

_P.s: Selamat bersenang – senang sama Hibari XD_

Tsuna: Heeeeeeee?


	4. New teacher

Disclaimer: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827...

Sorry lama~! Saya ngetiknya mang lama di tambah laptop pake di sita hampir seminggu! Tambah lagi susah nyari mood buat lanjutin critanya! Jadi baru bisa update sekarang! Hehe...

gendernya saya edit ya! soalnya makin lama makin ga sama...

Ga ada warning = OOC masih level ama!

Note:

"Hell-o!" – biasa [a.k.a jepang]

"_Hell-o" _– bahasa italy

Enjoy~!

* * *

**The new Teacher

* * *

**

Hari pun cepat berlalu, tak terasa tiga hari telah berlalu sejak hari dimana Tsuna mendapatkan ciuman pertama dan keduanya di hari yang sama. Sejak hari itu pun juga, Tsuna mulai menghindari dari Hibari. Bisa di bilang, sejak saat itu Tsuna jadi terlihat lebih rajin dari biasanya. Itu bisa di lihat dari kebiasaannya yang baru selama tiga hari ini, seperti bagun pagi – pagi buta tanpa di bagunkan oleh Reborn dan pulang saat langit sudah gelap dengan alasan _mengerjakan PR _di rumah teman. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan Hibari, ia hanya mengatakan sepata dua patah dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

Hari ke tiga, Tsuna bangun pagi – pagi, buru – buru dia bersiap – siap seperti tak ada esok hari. Saat ia sedang menuju ke pintu keluar, tiba – tiba tangan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat tangan siapakah itu.

"H-hi-hibari-san!" teriak Tsuna kaget.

"Pagi, Tsunayoshi" sapanya sambil tersenyum

"Pa-pagi, Hibari-san!" jawabnya takut – takut. "Um… Hibari-san... bisakah kau memindahkan tanganmu? Aku harus pergi sekolah sekarang"

"Sekolah? Di luar masih juga gelap dan sudah dua hari berturut – turut kau bertingkah aneh" senyum di mukanya Hibari pun memudar.

"Um... ada projek penting di sekolah dan aku harus mengerjakannya sebelum masa tenggangnya" jawab Tsuna sambil memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" tiba – tiba hawa di sekitarnya berubah 180°.

"Hiii!"

"Tsunayoshi, apakah kau mencoba menghidariku?" tanya Hibari dengan hawa penasaran yang kuat.

Tsuna yang menemukan cela untuk kabur segerah mengambil kesempatanya dan melesat keluar rumah. Sedangkan Hibari hanya berdiridi sana sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Tsuna berlari jauh – jauh dari rumahnya sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah seperti ceri. Tiba – tiba ia merasa ia menabrak seseorang.

DUAK!

"Maaf! Aku sungguh minta maaf!" katanya secara sepontan.

"Dasar bajingan! Kalau jalan liat ke depan bod–" setelah laki – laki itu melihat wajah Tsuna, raut wajahnya langsung berubah. "Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Yo Tsuna!" sapa yang satu lagi dari belakang lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Pagi yang indah untukmu, Juudaime!" Sapa Gokudera sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" sapanya kembali dengan sepintas senyuman di mulutnya.

"Mau berangkat bersama dengan kami?" tanya Yamamoto langsung.

"Jangan terlalu kasual dengan Juudaime, Idiot!" omel Gokudera kesal.

"Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu denganmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Juudaime?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Takdir kali!" jawab Yamamoto enteng yang membuat Gokudera semakin jengkel dan mulai mengomel.

"Tsuna, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menghiraukan Gokudera yang sedang mengoceh di sebelahnya.

"Apa saja" jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Um... akhir – akhir ini... kau selalu bagun pagi – pagi bahkan sebelum matahari terbit dan kau selalu pulang terlambat! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tsuna tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, biasanya kau bangun telat, sekarang mungkin masih tidur, kok akhir – akhir ini kamu bangun pagi – pagi! Sikapmu juga akhir – akhir ini juga aneh! Jadi ga terbiasa..." dia menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Tsuna, apakah sesuatu menggangumu?"

"Iya, Juudaime! Biasanya anda selalu ceria, kok tiga hari ini anda selalu terlihat muram? Seseorang menggangmu ya? Mana orangnya? Biar kuhajar dia!" sambung Gokudera dengan penuh emosi.

"Ah tidak! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu! Trima kasih atas perhatiannya!" jawab Tsuna dengan tertawa (dipaksakan) kecil.

"Apa kau yakin Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera lagi.

Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau ada apa – apa, Juudaime cerita saja! Akan saya siapkan telinga saya untuk mendengarkan cerita Juudaime!" katanya lagi, kali ini lebih semangat lagi.

"Tentu" jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum manis. 'Bagaimana bisa?' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Um... maaf untuk mengganggu kalian... tapi sepertinya kalian ingin pergi sekarang jika kalian tidak mau terlambat" tiba – tiba Yamamoto mengingatkan.

Tsuna yang mendengar hal itu langsung panik dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolahnya. Yang lainnya pun langsung menyusul boss mereka yang sudah lari terbirit – birit.

"Berapa menit lagi?" tanya Tsuna tanpa memberintikan langkahnya.

"Sekitar 5 menit lagi?" jawab Yamamoto seakan – akan masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau mengigatkan kita lebih awal!" omel Gokudera.

"Ya... kau bilang aku harus hormat pada Tsuna, makanya aku tidak mengganggu kalian" jawab Yamamoto sambil menunjukan muka polos(palsu)nya.

"Tapi kau bisa..." Gokudera kehilangan kata – katanya. Dia segerah mengabaikan Yamamoto dan menyusul bosnya.

* * *

Tentu saja, mereka telat. Saat mereka tiba di sekolah, seorang guru yang terkenal galak _[soalnya ga ada Hibari sih! Jadi pake guru aja deh!]_ sudah menunggu mereka di pintu gerbang dengan membawa buku absen. Setelah di beri ceramah kurang lebih 15 menit ditambah dengan PR tambahan sebagai hukumanya, mereka langsung diperitahkan untuk segerah menuju kelas mereka.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, seisi kelas termasuk guru mereka terdiam seperti yang mereka tunggu – tunggu sudah datang.

"Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi Sawada! Cepat kalian bertiga duduk di bangku kalian masing – masing!" perintah sang guru.

Tsuna langsung menaruh tasnya di sebuah meja paling belakang yng berdekatan dengan jendela. Sementara Yamamoto duduk di bangku kosong di tengah – tengah Siswi – siswi yang sedang berbisik – bisik sambil tertawa kecil. Bangku kosong yang terakhir di isi oleh Gukodera yang sedang jengkel sebab dia tidak bisa duduk dekat dengan Juudaimenya tercinta.

"Baiklah! Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian!" kata sang guru. "Kau boleh masuk sekarang!" lanjutnya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas mereka dan melangkah masuk. orang itu tidak terlihat seperti murind baru karena dia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah melainkan kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam sambil membawa beberapa buku. Tapi entah kenapa kalau di lihat dari wajahnya, ia terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru. Yang membuat seluruh kelas bengong adalah model rambut orang itu. kalau dilihat – lihat lagi, modelnya menyerupai buah nanas. Tentu saja banyak yang menahan tawa, siapa yang tidak tertawa meihat orang dengan model rambut yang tidak biasa. Jika kau peratikan lagi kedua matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda, tapi anaehnya tak ada yang memeratikannya.

"Baiklah anak – anak. Dia ini Guru mangang untuk beberapa minggu. Dia akan menggantikan aku selama beberapa minggu" Kata sang guru lagi.

"Nama saya Mukuro Rokudo. Seperti yang tadi guru kalian bilang, saya akan mengajar kalian selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Saya harap kita semua dapat bekerja sama dengan baik" sapa guru baru itu sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kalian memberitahu nama kalian satu per satu?" pinta guru baru itu.

Satu per satu dari mereka berdiri dan menyebutkan namam mereka. Dimulai dari yang duduk dari yang depan dekat dengan pintu masuk berurutan sampai dengan meja terekhir yaitu meja Tsuna. Tsuna yang dari pertama tidak memperhatikan guru baru itu hanya duduk memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Hingga suara seseorang membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu anak muda?" panggil Mukuro. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"T-ts-tsunayoshi Sawada!" jawab Tsuna spontan.

"Kufufu... Kau bocah yang menarik!" kata Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil.

Tsuna duduk diam sambil mukanya memerah menahan malu. Setelah semua acara perkenalan selesai, mereka semua duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat kalau kita bersenang – senang bukan? Itulah yang di alami kelas Tsuna. Dengan banyak canda dan tawa yang terdengar dari kelas mereka mereka tak berasa kalau sudah waktunya untuk berganti pelajaran. Banyak siswa – siswi yang kecewa akan hal itu. banyak juga yang bilang kalu mereka ingin di ajar oleh Mukuro sepanjang semester. Ada juga yang mengubah pelajaran kesukaanya menjadi Biologi [iya saya jadiin Mukuro guru Biologi karenanya kecintaannya dengan bunga teratai (?)].

Setelah Mukuro meninggalkan kelas Tsuna, sebagian besar siswi bahkan siswa menjadi muram [wah keren baget efeknya]. Kelas mereka menjadi sunyi senyap hingga waktu makan siang tiba. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari speaker kelas mereka. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah pengumuman.

"Kepada Tsunayoshi Sawada, dimohon untuk segerah ke ruang guru" begitu bunyinya.

"Wah, Dame-Tsuna! Sekarang apa lagi yang kau perbuat?" ejek salah satu siswa.

"Mungkin gara – gara dia mencampakan guru baru itu kali" lanjut seorang siswi.

"Wee~ Dame-Tsuna sudah cari masalah dengan guru baru!" ejek satunya lagi.

"Diam kalian semua! Sekali lagi kalian mengejek Juudaime! Akan kuhajar kalian semua! Tidak peduli Laki – laki atau perempuan!" teriak Gokudera dengan penuh emosi.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera! Jangan emosian begitu! Nanti cepat tua loh!" Yamamoto tertawa melihat perilaku temannya yang ia pikir lucu.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun! Aku akan ke ruang guru sekarang, kalian makan saja duluan" kata Tsuna sambil berjalan keluar.

"Biarkan saya menemani anda Juudaime!" seru Gokudera.

Tsuna menggeleng tanda menolak dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, ia langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya. Ia langsung di sapa oleh guru barunya.

"Halo lagi Tsunayoshi Sawada!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Mukuro-sensei!" sapanyanya kembali.

"Um... disini terlalu banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di tempat lain?" kata Mukuro langsung.

Tsuna hanya menurut dan mengikuti gurunya ke belakang sekolah.

* * *

Di belakang sekolah sudah ada yang menunggu mereka di sana.

"_Mukuro-sama! Akhirnya anda datang juga!"_ sorak Seorang perempuan yang model rambutnya sama dengan Mukuro dengan bahasa yang Tsuna tidak mengerti. Ia mengenakan eye patch hitam bergambar tengkorak untuk menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Dia memeganang sebuah tongkat bertanduk tiga dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"_Maaf untuk membuatmu menunggu lama, Chrome-ku yang manis"_ jawab Mukuro menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

Wanita itu menggelang.

"_Menurutmu, bagaiman mangsa kita kali ini?"_ Tanya Mukuro lagi sambil menarik Tsuna untuk mendekat dengannya.

"_Dia imut sekali"_ wanita itu menjawab sambil tersenyum polos. _"Baiklah! Kita jangan bermain – main dengan mangsa kita lagi, Mukuro-sama! Mari kita bereskan yang satu ini"_ kata wanita itu lagi sambil menghentakan tongkatnya ke tanah.

Tiba – tiba, Tsuna merasakan ada yang aneh. Sesuatu terus memaksanya untuk tertidur. Setelah beberapa menit, tubuhnya menyerah dan langsung tertidur lelap.

"_Bagaimana, Chrome? Sudah kau kirim?"_ tanya Mukuro sambil menggendong Tsuna dengan gaya ala putri.

"_Tentu!"_ jawab Chrome. _"Um... Mukuro-sama, mengapa kita tidak gunakan ilusi saja?"_ tanya Chrome.

"_Bukankah kalau begini lebih menyanangkan?"_ Mukuro tersenyum.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Memuaskan hati? Sorry ga terlalu banyak 1827nya! Malah ngasihnya 6927... sorry~ mau ngasih hadiah buat Mukuro juga sih! Sebenernya sih ga juga! Cuman baru nyadar kalo saya kelewatan ulangtaunya jadi role jahanya di kasih ke mukuro aja deh! [tadinya mau Dino tapi ga jadi deh! Kacian dianya... abis keliatanya dia sayang banget ma _ade_nya]

Sorry lama! Soalnya otak saya cuman mau kerja kalo malem... dan kalo malem suka ke blabasan maen... jadi ya... ngetiknya sedikit trus langsung tidur... hehehe... ;P

Maksa [sebenernya mau sendiri] ngetik setengahnya ampe jam dua neh! Mulai dari jam 12 malem... karena baru pulang dan beres – beres buat pura – pura tidur... jadi jangan kaget kalo banyak yang ngaco!

Jangan lupa reviewnya! Ciao ciao~! Night night! Zzzzzz...


	5. The Familiar Pineapple part 1

Disclaimer: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827 [main], 6927, 8059... [pairingnya tambah banyak aja...]

Note:

"Hell-o!" – biasa [a.k.a Jepang]

"_Hell-o!"_ – Bahasa Itali

No warning = level OOCnya ga tinggi – tinggi banget~

Enjoy~!

* * *

**The Familiar Pineapple 1

* * *

**

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Hingga bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda pulang sekolah. Masih belum ada tanda – tanda dari Tsuna. Teman - temannya mulai khwatir.

"Mungkin dia tidak enak badan dan langsung pulang kali" kata Yamamoto mencoba untuk menebak – nebak.

"Mana mungkin Juudaime pergi tanpa memberitahu kita!" cela Gokudera yang sedang sewot.

"Ya bisa kita coba kan?" jawab Yamamoto sambil berjalan santai ke arah rumah Tsuna.

"Hey! Kalau kau kahwatir, harusnya kau jalan lebih cepat bodoh!" teriak Gokudera sambil berlari ke arah yang sama meninggalkan Yamamoto yang segeraah mengejarnya.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Sawada...

Hibari baru selesai dengan pekerjaan yang Reborn berikan untuknya(*), yaitu segunung kertas untuk Hibari cap satu per satu. Harusnya itu perkerjaannya Tsuna, tapi karena Tsuna itu lemot... jadi sebagian bersar kerjaanya diberikan ke Hibari. Lagi pula, Hibari menerima pekerjaan itu dengan senang hati(?).

Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia melihat ada sebuah amplop di atas meja. Pertama, ia mengabaikan amplop itu dan memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Karena perasannya yang aneh, ia langsung bangun dan membuka amplop itu.

Begini isinya, dalam bahasa itali...

_Kepada Kyouya Hibari,_

_Kufufufu... kau menikmati waktu senang - senangmu, Kyouya? Bagaimana rencana keluarga kita? Apakah berjalan lancar? Aku benci untuk menulis ini, tapi, rencanamu boleh juga. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama! Akan kuberi kau sedikit bantuan. Mungkin ini yang pertama dan terakhirnya untukmu! Datanglah ke Kokuyo land, sekarang! [kuberi kau peta untuk menuju ke sana, jadi berbahagialah dikau!] kau akan menemukan hal yang kau cari – cari! Kufufufu... akan kutunggu... kufufufufu~_

_*Gambar nanas tersenyum*_

Hibari hanya bengong tidak mengerti inti dari surat itu dan siapa yang mengirimnya. Mungkin orang ini kenal dengannya sebelum dia kehilangan ingatannya. Sebuah kertas dan selembar foto terjatuh dari amplop itu. Hibari langsung memungutnya. Yang selembar kertas menunjukan peta yang sang pengirim maksud dan selembar foto itu adalah foto Tsuna.

'Kenapa ada foto Tsunayoshi? Dan apa hubungannya?' pikirnya.

Hibari langsung mengambil tonfanya yang berada di ujug ruangan _[dah lama ga liat tuh tonfa]_ dan langsung segerah menuju ke luar rumah, menuju tempat bernama Kyouko land ini.

* * *

Entah dimana...

* * *

Dingin...

Itulah yang Tsuna rasakan. Tsuna mulai sadar dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia mencoba membuka matanya tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya tapi sesuatu yang lengket mencegahnya. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya, tapi tangan terrasa seperti diikat. Dan tubuhnya sendiri sedang terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin.

Kalau Tsuna tidak lemot setengah mati, ia akan sadar sekarang, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir malah kembali lagi ke dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Di kediaman Keluarga Sawada lagi...

* * *

Gokudera da Yamamoto tiba di rumah Tsuna terlihat panik _[sebenernya Gokudera doank yang panik]_. Mereka membunyikan bel rumah Tsuna dan menunggu sampai ada jawaban.

Nana membuka pintu itu dengan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Nana.

Sebelum Nana dapat bertanya lagi, Bianchi tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang wanita cengar – cengir itu tanpa menggunakan topeng atau kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hayato? Kau datang untuk men–" sebelum Bianchi selesai dengan kata – katanya, Gokudera langsung memegangi perutnya dan pingsan seketika. "Hayato, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Bianchi dengan nada kahwatir.

"Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjuk – nujuk tubuh Gokudera dengan sebatang ranting.

Sekitar 30 menit Gokudera pingsan. Saat dia bangun, dia sudah berada di kamar Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Di mana Juudaime?" dia langsung panik setelah mendapatkan bahwa Juudaime tercintanya tak ada di sampingnya.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera! Tenang dulu. Kau kan baru juga bangun" kata Yamamoto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Dimana Juudaime?" teriaknya lagi.

"Tentang itu..." sebelum Yamamoto selesai menjawab, tiba – tiba Bianchi langsung masuk ke kamar Tsuna setelah mendengar teriakan adiknya itu.

Tentu saja, perut Gokudera langsung berbunyi lagi dan dengan sekejap, dia kembali pingsan.

* * *

Di tempat bernama Kokuyo land...

* * *

Akhirnya, Hibari tiba di tempat tujuannya. Tempat itu sudah seperti tempat terlupakan. Hampir semua gedungnya rusak parah dan tanaman liat dimana – mana. Tempatnya benar – benar kacau. Hibari mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya dan tetap melangkah maju ke tempat tujuannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gedung lama yang kerusakannya masih jauh lebih baik dari gedung sekitarnya. Tepat dimana arah panah di kertas yang ada ditanganya berhenti.

'Ini tempatnya' pikir Hibari sambil melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Ternyata di dalamnya lebih parah. Tempat itu berantakannya bukan main. korden yang rusak dan kusam, lantai yang berdebu, dam semua kaca yang ada di sana pun sudah pecah semua. Tempat itu benar – anar kacau... _[saya ga terlalu bisa ngejelasinnya... kalo ga ngerti... seret gambar sekolahnya Mukuro yang di Anime aja! Biar jelas...]_

'lantai paling atas' pikir Hibari lagi sambil mengingat – ingat instruksi dari peta yang dia buang saat memasuki gedung tersebut. Dengan cepat ia berlari nenusuri tangga nemuju lantai paling atas.

Saat dia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, sebuah suara menyambutnya...

"_Kufufufu... akhirnya kau sampai juga... kufufufu" (**)_

* * *

Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Sawada...

* * *

Gokudera pun bangun dari traumanya, kali ini dia langsung mencari – cari kaca mata hitam untuk mencegah ia pingsan lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kupikir itu tidak perlu!" sambut Yamamoto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ha? Aku harus memakai ini dari pada pingsan lagi gara – gara trauma" jawab Gokudera yang masih mencari – cari sesuatu untuk menitupi matanya.

"Aku sudah meminta Bianchi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, jadi kau tidak harus khwatir" jawab Yamamoto tenang.

Tepat waktu, Bianchi langsung memasuki Kamar Tsuna lagi sambil membawa beberapa makanan untuk adiknya tercinta, kali ini ia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan matanya. Ia menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja dan langsung memeluk adik laki – lakinya.

"Aneki! Ini mema–" sebelum Gokudera sempat menyelasaikan kata – katanya, Reborn masuk ke dalam.

"Oh! Hai bocah!" sapa Yamamoto.

"Reborn-san! Anda tau dimana Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera langsung.

"Tidak" jawab Reborn enteng.

"Saya akan segerah mencarinya!" seru Gokudera yang langsung keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

"Oi, tunggu, Gokudera!" Yamamoto pun menyusul temannya.

* * *

Kembali ke Kokuyo Land...

* * *

"_Kau yang mengirim surat ini?"_ Kata Hibari dengan nada monotone.

"_Kufufufu... dingin seperti biasanya ya... Kyouya"_ jawab sebuah suara dari kegelapan.

"_Tunjukan dirimu!"_ jawabnya dingin.

Dua orang pun melangkah keluar.

"_Kufufufu... kau tidak harus sedingin itu bukan?"_ suara yang sama terdengar lagi.

"_Akhirnya kau menunjukan wajahmu!"_ ujar Hibari tak sabaran sambil mengeluarkan sepasang tonfanya.

"_Oya, oya, kau ini memang benar – benar tidak sabaran ya?"_ Mukuro langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"_Mukuro-sama! Sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertunjukanya, sebelum tamu kita kehilangan kesabaranya!"_ kata Chrome yang masih memegang erat tongkatnya.

"_Kufufu... Kau benar Chrome-ku yang manis. Mari kita mulai!"_ Mukuro memetik jarinya, dengan sekejap ruangan itu pun menjadi terang – menderang.

* * *

Entah dimana... yang pastinya masih di Namimori...

* * *

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Gokudera saat mereka berpapasan lagi di sebuah perempatan.

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial! Juudaime kemana sih?" Omelnya.

"Sudahlah Gokudera! Dari pada kau ngomel terus, lebih baik kita coba cari keluar Namimori" ujar Yamamoto menyarankan.

"Diam saja kau!" seru Gokudera sambil berlari keluar dari Namimori.

Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang. "Anak ini, benar – benar tidak sabaran" dia pun berlari mengerjar Gokudera.

* * *

Kembali lagi ke Kokuyo land...

* * *

Sekarang Hibari dapat melihat seluruh isi ruangan. Dia melihat seseorang sedang di ikat di sebuah kursi.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"_Kau mengenalnya? Oh, tentu saja! Kau mengabisakan waktu denganya bukan?"_ tanyanya.

"_Darimana kau tau?"_ tanya Hibari.

"_Kufufu... aku tau segalanya"_ jawab Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Mukuro-sama"_ panggil Chrome.

"_Kau sudah tidak sabaran ya?"_ tanyanya. _"Oya, Kyouya! Ini targetmu bukan? Boleh aku bermain denganya sebentar? Dia sangat terlalu imut tau!"_ tanyanya lagi.

Hibari hanya berdiri disana tak mengerti apa pun yang laki – laki aneh itu bicarakan. Mukuro membuka penutup mutul Tsuna dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mangsanya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun shock, bahkan Chrome.

Hibari langsung kesal dan melempar salah satu tonfanya ke arah Mukuro.

DUAK!

Kena pas di mukanya.

* * *

Dunia Tsuna...

* * *

Tsuna baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung disambut dengan cahaya yang terang dan suara yang di kenalnya. Ia mencoba untuk untuk memanggil nama orang itu tapi sayangnya, mulutnya masih tidak bisa terbuka. Orang di sekililingnya pun mulai berbicara dengan bahasa itali, pintar, seharusnya dia lebih memperhatikan pelajaran italinya dengan Reborn walau menyakitkan.

'Apakah hidup ini terlalu membenciku?' tangisnya dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba penutup mulutnya terbuka dengan kasar. Ia mecoba untuk langsung berteriak tapi lagi – lagi mulutnya di tutup dengan bibir seseorang. Setelah bibir itu menjauh dari bibirnya, sesuatu yang keras mengenai orang di dekatnya, niatnya untuk berteriak pun ia kurung...

**

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

**

(*)tadinya mau jadiin pekerjaan rumah tangga, tapi ya... Hibari ngerjain begituan? Minta di bunuh sama fangirlnya kali...

(**) tadinya mau di cut sampe sini aja tapi, kasian readernya... hehe... jadi berbahagialah anda semua~

Yay! Chapter 5 selesai! Beberapa chapter lagi selesai!

Pertama – tama ganti tata bahasa dulu ya! Cape pake kata "Saya"!

.

.

.

Gimana? Puas ama chapternya? Atau malah bikin penasaran?

Sebenernya, Gw dah selesai nih chapter, 1 minggu abis gw publish chapter 4... kenapa baru publish sekarang... karna **ga dapet internet selama liburan**... kalo minta internet buat **maen = mati**! Jadi milih aman dulu deh! Ini aja pake alesan mw ngerjain PR! [a.k.a ngerjain PR 10 menit 2 jam maen! Ehehehehehhe...]

Untuk chapter selanjutnya dah mau selesai... tapi ga janji kapan mau publishnya... yang pastinya kalo sempet online langsung publish deh! Sabar menunggu ya... ;D [tenang masih harus ngerjain PR lg jd pastinya ga terlalu lama!]

Seengganya di chapter ini Hibari ga terlalu OOC bgt! Gw juga dah cape bayanginnya... sambil ngetik. Jadi berbahagialah Hibari!

Hibari: Hm..

Eh? Koq Hibari bisa muncul?

Hibari: memangnya kenapa Herbivore? Mau kubunuh kau?

Sorry gw ini manusia bukan klinci jd gw nih Omnivore! Jangan di samain ma Tsuna!

Hibari: dan kenapa tiba – tiba apa nanas sialan itu di sini.

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu... kau tidak senang Kyouya?

Eh? Koq lw juga ada di sini?

Mukuro: Kufufu... ini pertama kalinya aku muncul di sini... jadi halo semua!

Hibari: Ga usah basi – basi! Sekarang kita selesaikan pertarungan kita! Akan kuhajar buat mencium TsunayoshiKU

Mukuro: itu authornya yang ngetik! Bukan salahku!

*Dua – duanya nengok ke author*

Um... kay... thank u karena uda baca jangan lupa di review ya~! See ya! *ambil seribu langkah nyari Tsuna buat di jadiin pelindung*


	6. The Familiar Pinaapple part 2

Disclaimer: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827 [main], 6927, 8059, 1869/6918

Note:

"Hell-o!" – biasa [a.k.a Jepang]

"_Hell-o!"_ – Bahasa Itali

No warning = level OOCnya ga tinggi – tinggi banget~

Enjoy~!

**

* * *

The familiar Pineapple ****2

* * *

**

Kesal...

Itu yang dirasakan oleh Hibari saat orng tak dikenalnyamencium _temannya_ di hadapannya. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada orang mencabik – cabiknya. Satu hal yang ia rasakan adalah napsunya untuk mencabik – cabik orang yang ada di depannya hingga puas.

Setelah ia berusaha untuk kembali berdiri, ia membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil benda yang tadi menghantam wajahnya dan melemparnya kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"_Itu bukan etika yang baik untuk menghentikan seseorang, Kyouya"_ katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dengan segerah Hibari menangkat sejatanya dan langsung menyerang. Tiba – tiba sesorang melangkah maju, ia menangkis serangan Hibari dan mebuat dirinya sendiri terjatuh.

"_Chrome? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ tanya Mukuro bingung. _"Apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku akan menghadapi ini sendiri! Kau hanya perlu menontonnya dari sana" kata Mukuro lagi. _

"_Ma-maaf, Mukuro-sama. A-aku... tidak be-bermaksud untuk memngganggu. A-aku hanya tidak ingin Mukuro-sama terluka" _jawab Chrome sambil menahan air matanya.

Mukuro hanya menghela napas sambil membantu Chrome berdiri.

"_Kau menganggu"_ Hibari langsung menyerang lagi. Kali ini yang menangkis serangannya orang lain.

"_Aku lawanmu!_"katanya.

Puas degan jawaban tersebut, Hibari semakin bersemangat untuk mencabik – cabik lawanya.

"_Apakahkau segitu marahnya? Aku hanya mencium buruanmu saja bukan?"_ ujar laki – laki itu dengan nada polos, sambil menangkis serangan terus – menerus dari lawannya.

"_Buruan? Maksudmu?"_ Hibari menghentikan seranganya sambil melangkah mudur.

"_Kau tidak ingat?"_ wajah orang itu terlihat sangat kaget. _"Dia Vongola Decimo bukan?"_

"_Tidak"_ jawabnya engteng.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyouya Hibari?"_ serunya setegah histeris. _"Apakah kau melukai kepalamua, Kyouya?"_

Hibari hanya dapat berdiam diri di sana sambil memandangi orang di depannya berubah dari serius menjadi histeris.

* * *

Di depan Kokuyo land

* * *

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Gokudera tak percaya.

"Ya, kita sudah cari seluruh Namimori. Apa salahnya kalau kita coba di sini? Kau punya ide lain?" tanya Yamamoto kembali.

Gokudera hanya terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Suasana masih sunyi hingga sesoarang memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"Dasar Dame-Tsuna! Selalu saja membuat repot!"

"Reborn-san?" seru Gokudera kaget.

"Ciaossu" sapanyaseperti biasa.

"Hai, bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapa Yamamoto kembali.

"Itu sudah jelas, bodoh!" omel Gokudera.

"Dia sudah membuat mama hawatir" Reborn terdiam sejenak. "Lagi pula dia muridku dan sebagai gurunya–"

"Sesuai dengan apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari Reborn-san" puji Gokudera sebelum ia mendengar akhir dari kalimat Reborn.

"–aku harus menyeretnya pulang dan memberikan 4 kali lipat dari biasanya sebagai hukumannya" lanjut Reborn dengan senyum kejam di wajahnya.

Gokudera yang tadinya semangat langsung kecewa – ia mengharapkan Reborn khwatir dengan juudaimenya – dan Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya serta melihat reaksi Gokudera.

"Tch! Pintunya terkunci!" ia menboba untuk meledakan gerbangnya tapi tak ada hasil. "Dasar gembok sialan!" omelnya.

"Apa kau benar – benar Mafia? Terobor saja lagi!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Aneki!" Gokudera langsung berluntun sambil memegangi perutnya setelah ia melihat wajah kakanya dengan jelas.

"Bianchi!" seru Reborn. Bianchi mengangguk dan langsung menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yamamoto.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Bianchi langsung melompati pagarnya diikuti dengan Reborn di pundaknya.

"Wow! Keren!" ujar Yamamoto kagum dan langsung mengikuti.

* * *

Di dalam gedung

* * *

"_Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah!" _ujar Hibari kesal. _"Tingkahmu menyebalkan"_

"_Kyouya kau ini..."_

"_Aku kehilangan ingatanku"_ sambung Hibari dengan tenang.

Kedua orang asing itu –bagi Hibari –pun kaget dan membuka mulut mereka lebar – lebar. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, raut muka mereka pun kembali seperti semula. Keduanya menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara bersamaan.

"_Pantas saja. Mungkin kita harus membantunya lagi kali ini, Mukuro-sama"_ kata Chrome

"_Kufufu... kau benar Chromeku yang manis."_ Puji Mukuro._ "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu poin – poin pentingnya saja dan mengatakannya secara bergantian?"_ Usul Mukuro dengan dengan raut wajah yang ogah – ogahan. Ia memang tidak suka membantu _rivalnya_ yang satu ini.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau anda mulai duluan?"_ jawab Chrome dengan polosnya.

"_Hey aku masih ada di sini dan aku bisa mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan"_ kata Hibari kesal karena dia dihiraukan untuk beberapa menit.

"_Jangan marah begitu Kyouya! Kami tidak melupakanmu koq! Kami baru saja ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting"_ jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik.

"_Oh? Dan apakah itu?"_ tanya Hibari dengan hawa penasaran.

"_Baiklah kita mulai Chrome-ku yang manis"_ ia memulainya dengan menarik nafas panjang. _"Jadi kau kehilangan ingatanmu bukan? Sekarang denger baik – baik poin – poin tenteng kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan ini. Pertama, kita ini sebernarnya sepihak"_

"_Kedua, target kita ini adalah menghancurkan Vongola familia" _sahut Chrome.

"_Ketiga, aku membencimu dan kau juga sama"_

"_Mukuro-sama!" _seruChrome mengingatkan. Ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan poin – poinnya._ "Keempat, bocah manis ini adalah Vongola Decimo dan kau tahu artinya bukan?"_

"_Dan kelima..." _sebelum sempat Mukuro menghabiskan kalimatnya, terdengar teriakan keras dari luar ruangan dan makin lama, makin mendekat.

"JUUDAIMEEEE!"

"_Kufufufu... sepertinya ada pengganggu yang datang... kita harus pergi sekarang ya?" _kata Mukuro sambil mendekat ke Hibari dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hibari yang membuat laki – laki itu kaget tak percaya.

Setelah itu entah dari mana, ruang itu langsung di penuhi dengan kabut tebal dan saat katu tersebut mulai menipis, Mukuro dan Chrome menghilang tanpa jejak. Sepeninggalan kedua orang itu, pintu ruanngan itu pun langsung terbuka dengan suara yang keras. Dua orang yang membukanya [secara paksa] langsung memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan dua orang di belakang mereka.

"Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera saat ia melihat Juudaimenya tercinta teriikat di kursi ditengah ruangan yang terang menderang itu. Dengan segerah ia menghampiri Tsuna dan mencoba membebaskan boss mafia itu dari belunggu yang mengikat tubuh kecilnya. Setelah lama berusaha, usahanya pun terlihat sia – sia karena tak sedikit pun dari usahanya yang berasil, ia hanya membuat Tsuna menjadi lebih tidak nyaman lagi dan merintih kesakitan.

"Hei idiot! Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja di sana! Bantu aku!" omel Gokudera ke Yamamoto yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak meminta" jawab Yamamoto bercanda.

"Ya, sekarang aku memintamu! Ayo cepat bantu aku!" omel Gokudera lagi.

"Kata kuncinya dulu"

"Tolong?" jawab Gokudera dengan muka sebal.

Yamamoto terseyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang di carinya. Kapan lagi Gokudera bisa bilang tolong kepadanya. Dengan senang hati ia membantu temannya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membantu juga!" Omel Gokudera lagi dan kali ini ia mengomel kepada Hibari yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di dekatnya tapi tidak melakukan apa – apa dan hanya memandang ke ruang kosong.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hibari langsung terbangun dari lamunannya dan segerah membantu mereka melepaskan ikatan yang ada di pergelangan Tsuna. Setelah terbebas dari semua ikatan tali yang ada di tubuhnya, wajahnya langsung dihiasi oleh air mata yang bercucuran tanpa henti. Dengan sepontan ia memeluk orang yang berada di dekatnya–Hibari–dan terus terisak.

Setelah lama menangis, Tsuna langsung tertidur pulas tapi masih menggengam baju yang di pakai Hibari. Lelaki berambut gelap itu menghela nafas lega sekaligus nafas menyerah. Di gendongnya tubuh Tsuna yang mungil–Jangan lupa imut–tanpa menghiraukan omelan Gokudera yang mengganggu.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang

* * *

Perjalanan mereka di penuhi oleh perdebatan yang sengit antara Gokudera dan Yamamoto, walau pun Yamamoto tidak pernah serius menganggap semua perkataan Gokudera itu. Sementara Bianchi hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Untuk Hibari dan Tsuna, mereka hanya terdiam–Tsuna kan lagi tidur. Hibari masih termenung memikirkan kata – kata terakhir orang yang bertarung dengannya tadi.

"_Ayahmu dibunuh Vongola"_

Kata – kata itu masih bergema di pikiran Hibari. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing serta pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Ia coba menahannya karena ia masih menggendong Tsuna yang masih tertidur pulas. Akan tetapi, rasa pusing di kepalanya tak pernah hilang sampai rasa itu bisa menguasai tubuhnya. Segalanya pun langsung menjadi gelap.

**

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

**

Yay satu chapter dah selesai! Nih satu chapter bikinnya paling lama sendiri! Gimana? Bikin puas ga? Critanya makin rumit ya? Ga ngerti jangan malu – malu nanya! ga bakal di gigit Hibari koq!

Hibari: herbivore...

Eh? Koq lw muncul lagi sih!

Hibari: ada masalah, Herbivore?

Eh... ga juga koq! Dari pada mukuro yang muncul!

Hibari: hm

Bwt... di sini Hibari mulai OCC lg... [A.k.a lemot] bayangin Hibari lemot... *Mimpi buruk 7 malem*

Hibari: Kau bilang apa, Herbivore? *Aura pembunuh nyebar kemana"*

Um... ga koq! Buat para reader :Mau berbaik hati buat review? ;D see ya~!

Tsuna! minta perlindungan! *Kabur nyari Tsuna*

Hibari: tch


	7. Memory childhood

Disclaimer: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827 [main], 6927, 8059, 1869/6918[Mukuro di kick out dari nih chapter...ehehe...]

Note:

"Hell-o!" – biasa [a.k.a Jepang]

"_Hell-o!"_ – Bahasa Itali

_[Hell-o]_ – A/N

**2 ****Chapter ****yang ini kebanyakan tuh flashback dari memorinya Hibari! ****B****tw ini sebagian besar POVnya Hibari! And POVnya bakal ganti – ganti jadi jangan bingung ya!**

**Warning**: OOC alert! I'm serius about it! Author ga tanggung jawab kalo ada sakit mental gara" baca ini...

So... enjoy~

**My Memories: Childhood**

Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat sekitarku, aku sedang menyandar ke sebuah ranjang ber seprai putih bersih, dengan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal untuk anak seumuranku saat itu, berada di pangkuanku. Kulihat seisi ruangan hanya terdapat 2 ranjang berwarna putih bersih dengan sebuah korden di antara kedua ranjang itu, dinding ruangan tersebut hanya berwarna putih pucat tanpa ada dekorasi sedikit pun. Sepertinya ini bukan kamarku waktu kecil. Ruangan ini lebih cocok di bilang sebagai ruang pasien di rumah sakit.

Tidak ada sesuatu terjadi saat itu. Hanya ada aku yang sedang membaca buku nan tebal itu. Sampai tiba – tiba pintu kamar itu pun bergeser dengan sendirinya. Seseorang berkaian seperti perawat berwarna putih, masuk sambil mengendong seorang anak kecil berambut coklat dan memiliki mata coklat yang besar nan imut di lengannya. Lengan dan kaki kirinya tebalut dengan pembalut yang tebal dan beberapa plester di pipi dan lengan kanannya.

"Hibari-kun? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya perawat itu sambil meletakan anak kecil yang ada di rangkuhan lengannya di atas ranjang sebelah ranjang dimana aku sedang berbaring. Anak kecil itu masih tetap menggenggam lengan serangam sang perawat itu, sedangkan badanya tidak dapat berhenti bergetar.

"Jangan khwatir, Tsu-kun. Dia tidak akan menggigitmu koq" katanya pada anak kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum hangat.

Aku langsung menyela dengan cetusnya "Kalau dia mengganguku akan kugigit dia sampai mati"

"Hibari-kun!" sang perawat cerewet itu menghela nafas. "Ia baru saja mengalami satu trauma dalam hidupnya! Jangan kau buat dia mendapatkan trauma lagi, ya?"

"Itu bukan urusankanku" jawabku singkat dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke teman kamar baruku.

Kulihat Perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan_ku_ dan meninggalkanku berduaan dengan bocah kecil itu. Badan anak itu tidak berhenti bergetar dan mesakin lama kencang. Untuk memecahkan keheninan yang mengganggu, aku bertanya pada anak kecil yang tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Namamu" itulah kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"H-h-hu-huh?" tanya anak kecil itu bingung dan badannya pun masih gemeteran.

"Aku tanya namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dingin.

"T-tsu-tsuna-yo-yoshi Sa-a-wa-da-a" jawab anak itu dengan badan yang masih gemeteran.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada? Baiklah," kataku sambil membuka kembali buku yang tadi kututup dan melanjutkan bacaanku.

"Dan nama kakak siapa?" tanya herbivore itu lagi.

"Namaku Kyouya Hibari" jawabku singkat.

"B-bo-boleh aku panggil Kyou-nii?" tanyanya malu – malu.

"Terserah! Asal kau tidak mengganggu tidurku... atau... kugigit kau sampai mati" jawabku dingin.

"Hiiii!" teriaknya dengan sepontan.

Di Kediaman keluaraga Sawada-present time... [Normal POV]

Setelah mereka semua sampai di rumah Tsuna, Gokudera meletakan tubuh Tsuna yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya, sementara Yamamoto "menggendong" Hibari ke kamarnya. Setelah keduanya selesai, mereka langsung menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Reborn sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

"TENTU SAJA! AKU AKAN KESANA DENGAN KECEPATAN EXTREME" terdengar teriakan seseorang – pasti dah pada tau semua – dari hanphone hijau-hitam Reborn.

"Itu senpai ya?" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, dia akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi" jawab Reborn dan handphone hijau-hitam itu berubah kembali menjadi chamelion hijau.

"Tch. Orang idiot di sini bakal nambah lagi deh! Sekarang yang berisik lagi" omel Gokudera.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara keras dari luar rumah Tsuna. Sampai seluruh orang yang di dalam rumah dapat mendengarnya.

Balik ke Memorinya Hibari... [Hibari POV]

Setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Tsunayoshi, anak itu masih saja tidak mau berbicara denganku. Walau tubuhnya sudah berhenti bergetar, ia hanya bersandar di tempat tidurnya tanpa mengeluarakan satu suara pun. Kali ini aku mulai terganggu dengan kedatangan perawat berisik yang merawat bocah kecil itu setiap setengah jam sekali.

"Bisakah kau berhenti masuk ke kamarku setiap sejengah jam sekali" akhirnya aku mengatakan sesuatu pada perawat itu. "Apakah Herbivore itu butuh di cek sebanyak itu?"

"Ini bukan hanya kamarmu Hibari-kun. Dan iya, Tsu-kun butuh perawatan sebanyak itu" jawab sang perawat terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Memang dia kenapa?" tanya diriku kesal.

"Dia jatuh dari pohon setelah ia menyelamatkan burung yang jatuh dari sangkarnya*" jawab perawat itu sambil memasukan obat ke mulut Tsunayoshi. "Kau merasa lebih baik Tsu-kun?" tanya sang perawat sambil tersenyum kearah Herbivore kecil itu. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan mengagukkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang lagi setengah jam lagi ya, sayang?" ujar sang perawat sambil keluar dari ruangan _Kami_. Setelah itu ruangan kami langung hening seketika, sampai aku pun dapat mendengar suara jam dinding berdetak. Lalu tiba – tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan terlihat sesosok wanita muda dengan wajah berseri – seri memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung memeluk si herbivore. Siapa kira – kira wanita ini ya?

"Tsu-kun!" serunya sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan seerat - eratnya.

"M-m-a, a-a-ku ti-tidak bi-s-sa na-f-fas!" teriaknya dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal.

"Ah, maaf, Tsu-kun!" dengan segerah wanita itu melepaskan pelukanya dan menunjukan wajah hawatirnya. "Aku hanya sangat khawatir, Tsu-kun. Aku takut kehilangan kamu..." lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"Mama, jangan nagis... tar Tsu-kun juga ikut nangis" jawab si herbivore sambil ikut terisak.

"Baiklah, Tsu-kun" isakannya juga berhenti dan dia tersenyum manis. "Ara, Siapa ini? Teman sekamarmu, Tsu-kun?" ia berbalik tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya besender saja di ranjang itu sambil mengeluarkan tatap kesal, karena wantia riang itu baru saja menggangu tidur siangnya. Mana ada yang tidak kesal kalau baru saja di ganggu dengan seorang yang baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu langsung di ganggu lagi dengan wanita cengar – cengir tiba – tiba masuk mengganggu tidurnya lagi.

"Namaku Nana, mamanya Tsuna. Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya dengan senyumannya yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kyouya Hibari" jawabku singkat.

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu, Kyou-kun. Tolong jaga Tsu-kun baik – baik ya?" katanya lagi.

"Hn"

"Temanmu ini sangat baik ya, Tsu-kun?" ujar Nana-san dengan senyumannya yang masih menempel di wajahnya _[OMG! Itu di bilang baik! Yang bener aja! Nana-san... polos banget]_. Setelah perkenalan selesai, Nana-san mulai mulai bebicara tentang masa kecil si herbivore yang kadang mebuat wajahnya bocah itu memerah dan mencoba menghentikan wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mengobrol, seorang perawat yang tadi datang untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. "Ah, Nyonya Sawada, selamat siang," sapanya. "Maaf sekali, waktu bekunjungnya sudah habis. Mungkin anda bisa mengunjunginya nanti malam lagi. Sekarang waktunya Tsu-kun untuk minum obat," dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke herbivore itu yang kelihatannya tidak menyukai apa yang barusan perawat itu katakan. Wanita itu pun Bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Nah, Tsu-kun, sekarang mama pergi dulu ya. Kau di sini jadi anak baik,ya. Dengar apa yang dikatakan suster di sini, ya" katanya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ma, jangan tinggalin Tsu-kun"seru Tsunayoshi sambil menggenggam kain baju ibunya. "Tsu-kun, nanti mama kembail lagi koq"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

Dengan itu, Nana-san meninggalkan ruangan kami dan meninggalkan aku dan Tsunayoshi besama dengan perawat pengganggu itu. bagaimana denganku? Dari tadi aku hanya bersandar di ranjangku sendiri dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi ke buku yang sedang di bacaku, dengan drama yang berlebih di sekitarku.

Kediaman keluarga Sawada-Present time... [Normal POV]

"RYOHEI SASAGAWA TELAH HADIR DI SINI!" teriak seseorang dari luar rumah Tsuna.

"Wah itu cepat" gerutu Gokudera yang sedang berada di halaman rumah Tsuna bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Yo, Senpai!" sapa Yamamoto dengan menunjukan seyuman khasnya.

"YO, YAMAMOTO! KEPALA GURITA!" sapa Ryohei sambil berteriak.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA, ?" teriak Gokudera kesal.

"KEPALA GURITA" teriak Ryohei membalas.

"Dasar, " balas Gokudera lagi.

"Cukup!" ujar Reborn setengah berteriak. "Boss kalian, sedang beristirahat, kalian semua malah berisik di sini!"

"Maafkan aku, Reborn-san/Sorry, deh/AKU MINTA MAAF SAMPAI KE EXTREM! _[maksa baget ya...]_" ucap mereka secara bersamaman.

Tiba – tiba mereka mendengar suara dari jendala kamar Tsuna, "Yamamoto? Gokudera? Onii-san?"

Kembali lagi ke memory Hibari... [Hibari POV]

Sudah beberapa hari herbivore itu berada di kamarku dan makin lama, makina banyak orang yang datang mengunjunginya. Walau perawat cerewet itu jarang datang karena dia bilang herbivore itu tidak butuh obat dalam jumlah banyak lagi.

Setelah semua herbivore penggangu itu pergi, aku memanggil herbivore itu. "Herbivore"

"H-hai kyou-nii?" itu respon yang kudapat.

"Bilang pada teman herbivoremu untuk jangan sering – sering datang kemari," ucapku dingin.

"Kenapa, Kyou-nii?" tanyanya dengan kepolosan super di mimik mukanya.

"Mereka menggagu," jawabku singkat.

"Dan satu lagi herbi–"

"Tsuna" potong si herbivore

"Huh?" tanyaku sambil menaikan salah satu alisku.

"Tsuna! itu namaku bukan Her...her...herr–" jawab herbivore kecil itu sambil mencari – cari kata yang tepat.

"Herbivore?"

"Iya itu! namaku bukan hebicor atau apalah! Namaku Tsuna!" jawabnya agak berani sekarang.

"Baiklah Tsuna...yoshi. Diam atau kugigit kau sampai mati"

"Hiiiiii–," sebelum dia melanjutkan mengeluarkan teriakan menyebalkan itu, ia segerah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dan masuk kedalam selimutnya untuk berlindung.

Sudah seminggu aku sekamar dengan Herbivore menyebalkan itu. Setidaknya sekarang di sudah lebih sibuk dengan terapi – terapi khususnya, dan berikan waktu tenang di kamarku untuk beberapa jam. Aku baru saja ingin kembali ke kamarku dari toilet. Sial! Kenapa kamar mandi di kamarku harus rusak, jadi aku harus keluar dari kamarku untuk pergi ke toilet saja. Merepotkan saja.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku, tnpa ragu kubuka pintu itu lebar – lebar dan menemukan herbivore bodoh itu sedang berada di dekat jendela dengan setengah badannnya berada di luar. Kuperhatikan sebentar kelakuan bodohnya. Tiba – tiba herbivore itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan sergap aku berlari kearahnya, memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya kedalam sampai tubuh kami berdua bertemu dengan lantai dingin di bawah kami.

"Sakit" bisikku kecil sambil meraba –raba bagian bawahku. Kumerasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar hebat di atasku. Saat kulihat apa itu, aku menemukan herbivore menyebalkan itu sedang berada di pangkuanku dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Kutunggu sebentar sampai getaran di tubuhnya berhenti. Kupindahkan tubuh kecilnya dari pangguanku ke lantai terdekat.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Kau mau bunuh diri ya?" omelku secara sepontan. Mendengar omelaku, herbivore itu langsung menangis kencang dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari tubuhku, tapi sesuatu di dalam diriku menolaknya. Jadi kubiarkan anak itu mengagis sebentar di dadaku.

"A-a-ku t-ta-kut!" ucap herbivore itu yang masih saja menagis tanpa henti. Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku mulai membelai kepala herbivore itu. aku sendiri kaget, tapi sudah terlanjur dan sepertinya herbivore itu menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan nagis lagi. Kau ga kenapa – napa kan?" tanyaku dengan nada lebih lembut. Herbivore itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berhenti menangis. Tunggu. Aku memperlakukan herbivore ini dengan... lembut? Baru pertama kali aku lembut pada seseorang. Aneh.

Kualihkan pikiranku kembali ke herbivore itu. ia mulai menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti semuanya baik – baik saja. "Makasih, Kyou-nii!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum cerah. Dengan itu, ia mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan diding di dekatnya dan mulai melangkah untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Entah kenapa badanku bergerak sendiri menuju herbivore kecil itu dan membantunya kembali ke ranjangnya. Aku merasa kalau herbivore itu sedikit terkejut dengan bantuanku yang datang secara tiba – tiba. Aku sendiri kaget. Aku? Membantu seorang herbivore? Sepertinya aku sakit dan butuh perawatan lanjut.

Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih herbivore itu di rawat di rumah sakit ini dan besok, dia sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang. Tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia masih ingin tinggal di sini. Herbivore ini memang aneh. Kenapa dia masih mau tinggal di rumah sakit membosankan ini. Aneh – aneh saja.

"Hey, herbivore. Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan nada ga sabaran.

"Um... aku ga mau pisah ma Kyou-nii!" jawabnya setengah menangis. Aku menghela nafas dan beranjak keluar dari ranjangku. Aku menaruh tangan kananku di atas rambut coklatnya dan mulai mengusap – usap rambutnya yang lembut.

"Bodoh" ucapku kecil. "Kita kan tinggal di kota yang sama. Kita bisa ketemuan kapan aja!" Jujur saja, aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan herbivore ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa melekat dengannya.

"Baiklah... besok kau temui aku di taman jam 4. Kau tau yang mana kan, herbivore?" ucapku menyerah. Herbivore itu dengan senangnya mengangukkan kepalanya dengan senang dan langsung memeluk badanku. Aku hanya terenyum kecil memperhatikan tinggkah laku herbivore kecil ini. Dengan imutnya, herbivore itu mengangukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan masuk kedalam selimutnya dan tertidur. Aku pun kembali ke ranjangku sendiri sambil memperhatikan herbivore kecil di ranjang seberang tidur dengan damai.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tinggal di rumah sakit bersama hebivore itu, sekarang aku kembali ke 'pekerjaanku' untuk menlindungi kota ini lagi. Pertama – tama aku harus mencheck keamanan di sekolahku. SD Namimori. Setiap pagi aku menunggu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah itu and 'menghukum' setiap anak yang datang terlambat. Hari ini, hari pertama sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Banyak juga murid baru yang berdatangan.

Tepat 1 menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, ada seorang herbivore yang berlari – lari ke arah pintu gerbang sambil berteriak kalau dia akan telat. Saat ingin kulihat siapa itu, salah satu anak buahku memanggulku. Dengan perasaan tidak rela, aku membalik badanku dan kembali ke ruanganku.

Seharian suntuk aku terjebak di ruanganku. Banyak sekali tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja kayu berwarna coklat tua itu. Walau pun hampir semua bukan pekerjaanku, tapi aku terus memaksa guru – guru untuk menyerahkan semua data tentang murid – murid baru di sekolah. Tak kusangka kalau jadinya akan seberantakan ini. Apakah mereka benar – benar guru? Bagaimana hasil pekerjaan mereka bisa seberantakan ini? Bahkan mereka menyerahkan data – data ini secara tak urut. Setelah semuanya selesai akan kugigit mereka satu – satu sampai mati.

Kulihat jam dinding yang berada tepat di atas pintu keluar. Jarum pendek sudah mau mengarah ke angka 4 sedangkan jamur panjangnya sudah berada di angka 9. '15 menit lagi ya?' pikirku. Aku langsung menghentikan semua pekerjaanku dan membersikan semua pekerjaanku. Kutinggalkan beberapa tumpukan dokumen – dokumen yang belum sempat kucek satu – satu di atas mejaku. Saat aku sudah berada di pintu gerbang sekolah aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke arah taman di mana aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan herbivore itu.

Saat aku sudah sampai di taman yang kumaksud, aku tidak menemukan herbivore itu dimana –mana. Kulihat jam besar yang berada di tengah – tengah taman itu. Waktu masih menunjukan 4 kurang 2 menit. Berati masih 2 menit lagi waktu untuk herbivore itu untuk datang ke sini. Jangan sampai dia telat. Aku paling benci orang yang tidak disiplin.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari mendekat ke tempat dimana aku sedang bersandah. Seorang bocah kecil berambut coklat dan bermata karamel sedang berlari dengan tergesah – gesah kearahku. Dia lah orang yang dari 2 menit yang lalu kutunggu – tunggu.

"A-a-ku ti-da-k tel-at k-k-an, Ky-ou-nii?" tanyanya dengan nafas terenggal –enggal. Aku hanya menjawab dengan "hn" supaya singkat.

"Sekarang kau sudah datang... kau mau ngapain sekarang?" tanyaku tanpa basa – basi.

"Uhn..." tiba – tiba terdengar suara mobil es krim lewat. Wajah herbivore yang tadinya bingung berubah menjadi bersemangat. "Aku mau es krim, Kyou-nii!" sambungnya mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo" ajakku. Kami berdua menghampiri mobil es krim itu dan sukses untuk membuat pedagang es krim itu terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Se-selamat da-datang, Hibari-san! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pedagang itu takut – takut.

"Kau mau es krim apa, Hebivore?" tanyaku ke herbivore kecil di sampingku tanpa meperdulikan pedagang es krim yang ketakutan.

"Umm... aku mau vanili saja, Kyou-nii!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Baiklah," aku berbalik kearah pedagang eskrim itu. "1 Vanila dan 1 kopi" ucapku kepada sang pedagang.

"B-baiklah!" jawab pedagang itu masih dengan nada takut – takut dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah dalam mobilnya. Tak lama, ia membalik badanya sambil memegang 2 cup es krim dangan dua rasa yang berbeda. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh dan menukarnya dengan es krim yang berada di tangan sang pedagang. Aku memberikan es krim rasa vanila ke Hebivore di sebelahku, sementara aku mulai menyendok es krimku sendiri. Lalu aku menarik tangan herbivore itu ke sebuah bangku kayu dan duduk di sana sambil memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna.

"Kyou-nii!" hebivere itu tiba – tiba memanggilku.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

"Kyou-nii tau tidak? Aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini, loh!" ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Hn"

"Aku hampir saja telat tadi pagi! Untungnya tidak!" tiba – tiba dia terdiam dan menudukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Tidak... hanya saja... semua teman di kelasku memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh!" jawabnya lesu.

"Panggilan seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dame-Tsuna! Padahal namaku bukan itu!" jawabnya sekarang menggunakan nada kesal.

"Acuhkan saja mereka. Mereka hanya herbivore – hebivore pengganggu" ucapku tenang.

"Kau benar, Kyou-nii! Aku acuhkan saja!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar – binar. "Tapi... Kyou-nii... acuhkan itu apa ya?"

"Kau ini. Belum tau artinya langsung saja setuju"

"Hehe... soalnya itu kan yang di katakan Kyou-nii! Jadi aku percaya saja! Aku kan percaya dengan Kyou-nii!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan senyuman kecil, aku menjelaskan artinya sampai ia mengerti.

Karena hari makin malam, aku sudahkan dulu pertemuanku dengannya. Kusuruh Herbivore itu pulang dan aku sendiri kempali kerumahku.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, kami berjani untuk bertemu setiap hari di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Dan hari ini saat aku sedang memantau keadaan sekolah, aku mendengan suara tangisan seorang bocah. Semakin medekat aku melangkah kearah asal muasal suara tersebut, semakin terdengar jelas suara tersebut.

"Kumohon...hiks...jangan sakitin Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun ga salah!" tangis sang si pemilik suara tersebut.

Aku melihat 4 murid kelas 6 yang mengepung sesuatu di tengah – tengah mereka. "Dasar Hebivore – herbivore rendahan. Brani – braninya menindas adik kelas. Kugigit kalian sampai mati" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa dari balik bajuku. 4 herbivore itu langsung menunjukan wajah takut dan segera lari terbirit – birit meninggalkan buruan mereka yang sedang menangis.

Kupanggil herbivore itu, "Hebivore..." herbivore itu mengdongakan kepalanya dan memandang kearahku dengan mata yang terus mencucurkan air mata. Tak kusangka herbivore yang baru saja di jahili mereka itu Tsunayoshi. Mereka akan benar – benar kugigit sampai mati.

"Kyou-nii?" panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau sekolah disini juga ya?" dia mulai menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Huh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa yang hebivore – herbivore lakukan tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Me-mereka mau makan siangku... tapi aku lapar jadi aku ga kasih ke mereka. Mereka malah mukulin aku" ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Akan kugigit mereka sampai mati" ucapku sambil membalikan badanku untuk mengejar herbivore – herbivore itu. Tapi sepasang tangan kecil menghentikanku.

"Jangan…" bisik si herbivore itu kecil. "Jangan sakitin mereka..."

"Kenapa? Mereka kan sudah menyakitimu?" tanyaku bingung.

"A-aku ga mau mereka terluka..." jawab si herbivore. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan mangsaku pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar herbivore bodoh!" dengan ituaku pergi meninggalkan herbivore itu dan kembali ke ruanganku. Tidakku sangka kalau hebivore itu akan mengikutiku. Kudiamkan saja sampai kami sampai di ruanganku.

Saatku buka pintunya raut wajah si herbivore langsung berubah menjadi kagum.

"Wah.. ada juga ruangan sebagus ini di sekolah! Lebih bagus dari ruangan yang lain..." ucapnya sambil terkagum – kagum. Aku menghiraukan katakanya dan menuju sebuah lemari dimana aku menyimpan kotak P3K. Kukeluarkan kotak berwarna putih itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Oi, herbivore! Sini," kupanggil si herbivore dan kusuruh dia duduk di sebelahku. Dia mengangukan kepalanya dan menuruti perintahku. Kukeluarkan beberapa kapas, segulung perban and sebotol obat antiseptik. Mulai ku obati lukanya satu persatu. Setelah selesai, kulihat herbivore itu sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dengan perlahan – lahan kubuka sepatunya dan menaikan kakinya ke atas sofa dan membetulkan postur tidurnya. Kukembali beranjak ke lempari kayu untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K dan juga untuk mengambil sebehelai selimut. Selimut yang ada di tanganku kugunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh herbivore yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Kuperhatikan, wajahnya terlihat damai tanpa beban. Takku sadari bahwa aku mulai tertarik pada herbivore kecil nan imut di hadapanku.

Setelah selasai mengenakan pakaian yang layak, aku langsung menuruni tangga rumahku dann berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman" jawabku sopan.

"Dengan bocah Sawada itu lagi?" tanya pemilik suara itu lagi.

"Bagaimana ayah tau?" tanyaku kaget.

"Jangan remehkan aku, nak. Aku bisa dapat informasi sekecil itu dengan mudah" jawab ayahku dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau beritahu bocah itu menjauh darimu dan aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan bocah itu" sambungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Jadilah anak baik dan turuti kata – kata ayahmu ini!" dengan itu ayahku pergi keruang tamu dan membolak – bolak koran yang sedang ia baca.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan ayahku tadi, aku berjalan ke arah taman dimana herbivore itu sedang menugguku. Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain yang baru saja buka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena udara hari ini cukup dingin, si herbivore mengenakan sehelai jaket yang agak titip sementara aku mengenakan sehelai kain _[namanya scarf...lupa indonya apa...]_ yang melilit leherku. Setelah kami saling bercengkraman, kami langsung menuju taman bermain yang baru itu.

Gw males nulis bag ini... jadi pada pake imajinasi masing – masing... bayangin aja Tsuna and Hibari yang masih kecil pergi ke tempat kaya ancol...

Setelah kami puas bermain, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari pun sudah menjadi sore menjelang malam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengantar herbivore itu pulang. Di tengah perjalanan aku mulai merasakan bahwa tubuh herbivore itu bergetar hebat dinginya udara luar. Tanpa basa – basi, aku langsung melepas kain yang dari tadi melilit leherku dan meleingkarkannya ke leher kecilnya. Dia langsung kaget dan memberikanku pandangan bingung.

"Pakai saja" perintahku.

"Trima kasih" bisiknya pelan.

Kami pun melanjukan perjalanan kami tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun hingga kami sampai ke tempat tujuan kami. Rumah si Hebivore. Herbivore itu memelukku sebentar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan lari ke arah pintu rumahnya. Melihat si herbivore itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu, aku pun pulang.

Aku baru saja pulang dari pertemuanku dengan Herbivore. Aku langsung di sambut dengan tatapan kesal ayahku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya untuk sekedar berbasa – basi.

"Jalan – jalan dengan teman" jawabku singkat.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menejauhi bocah Sawada itu" aku hanya mengebaikan kata – katanya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga di depanku. Kudengar ayahku menghela nafas. "Kita besok akan berangkat ke Itali. Kita berangkat pagi – pagi. Pastikan kau sudah siap untuk besok. Untuk barang – barangmu, semuanya sudah di bereskan" kata ayahku.

Mendengar kata – kata ayahku, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. 'Itali? Besok?'

"Berapa lama kita akan pergi?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kita akan tinggal di sana" dengan itu ayahku langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri meniggalkan aku sendiri di tangga dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak jelas.

'Kita akan pindah ke Itali? Bagaimana dengan Herbivore itu?' itulah pikiranku semalaman suntuk hingga aku pun terlelap terbawa mimpi.

Taman - Past [Normal POV]

Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 -6 tahun dengan ciri – ciri berambut coklat dan bermata karamel, sedang duduk di atas bangku ayunan sambil menuggu sesorang yang tidak akan datang. Sudah 2 jam Tsuna menuggu 'Kyou-nii-nya' yang belum kunjung datang. Sementara pikiranya mengatakan bahwa 'Kyou-nii-nya' akan datang. Dia juga ingin mengembalikan kain milik Hibari yang waktu itu ia pinjam.

Beberapa saat kemudia, beberapa tetesan air jatuh dari langit. Semakin lama semakin deras saja hujan yang mengguyur daerah tersebut. Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah plosotan di taman tersebut. Hari yang tadinya siang berubah menjadi sore dan akhirnya malam. Tapi hujan pun tak kunjung berhenti hanya semakin deras turunya.

'Kenapa Kyou-nii ga datang – datang?' gunggamnya dalam hati.

Udara sekitarnya juga semakin dingin. Ia ingin pulang tapi rasa percayanya dan hujan yang turun dengan deras mencegahnya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tak lama, matanya mulai terasa berat dan tubuhnya merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun sudah tertidur lelap si bawah plosotan dengan hujan yang masih belum berhenti.

Sang matahari pun akhirnya mucul setelah semalaman mengghilang. Terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan wajah khwatir, sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat mereka sampai di taman di mana Tsuna tertidur, mereka langsung panik dan berlari menuju bocah itu. Dirasakan kening sang anak dan mendapatkan temperaturnya sangat tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung melarikan anak semata wayang mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk di periksa.

Semenjak hari itu, Tsuna kehilangan ingatanya tentang Kyou-nii-nya dan untuk kain pemberian Hibari, di simpan rapi di lemari Tsuna

Dah! Slesai juga! Panjangnya! Ampe 11 hal lagi! Gw ngerjain PR aja ga pernah sepanjang ini! [kecuali Copy-paste dari Wiki] dah brapa lama ga update ya?

Tsuna: nih! *ngasih kalender*

*Nerima kalender* thank kyu! *ngeliat kalender ambil ngitung*

.

.

.

OMFG! Dah 4 bln ya! Lama bener!

Tsuna: omfg? Paan tuh?

Hibari: *Sweat-drop* kamu ga bakal mau tau...

Tsuna:Hmm... *lg mikir*

Sorry deh! Pasti nuggunya lama! Heeheheehe... ada tembok gede beget yang ngalangin bwat ngeluarin mood buat ngetik sih... jadi ya... heheheee...

Mudah"an puas ma chap ini deh! [mikir" kayanya gendernya musti di ganti jd Angst Humor dah ga cocok...]

Jangan lupa Reviewnya loh! Ciao~ ciao~


	8. The End

Disclaimer: liat chapter 1 aja ya! Males copy-paste.

Pairing: 1827 [main], 6927, 8059, 1869/6918

Note:

"Hell-o!" – biasa [a.k.a Jepang]

"_Hell-o!"_ – Bahasa Itali

_[Hell-o]_ – A/N

**Penjelasan: kalo Hibari POV berati memorinya Hibari... kalo Normal POV berati present time~**

**Warning**: OOC~ selalu... light yaoi... kesalahan spelling... alurnya super cepat... bahasa campur aduk... dll

Enjoy~

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Semua mata pun tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja memanggil nama mereka. Seorang remaja berambut coklat lembut sedang mencondongkan kepalanya dari jendela kamarnya sambil menujukan mimik wajah yang bingung. Sang fajar pun ikut menyambutnya, menambahkan kecantikan pada sosok imut itu

"Dame-Tsuna sudah bangun rupanya," sapa si tutor sadis sambil menurunkan sedikit ferdoranya.

"Um... sekarang bukan pagi kan?" tanya sang remaja sambil mengucak – ucak kedua matanya.

"Sudah, Dame-Tsuna," jawab si tutor dengan santainya.

"Hiiieeee! Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Reborn-san, bukan kah hari ini hari libur?" Tanya Gokudera sedikit ragu.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Reborn sambil meneguk secangkir kopi.

* * *

Hibari's POV

* * *

Seduah hantaman pun mendarat tepat di wajah seorang pria berbaju formal. Kuayunkan sepasang tonfaku kearah orang – orangn yang berdeda. Saat ini aku sedang berada di antara musuh – musuh keluarga mafiaku. Iya, mafia. Aku baru mengetahuin bahwa ayahku adalah seorang boss mafia dari keluarga bernama Nuvola, yang artinya Awan dalam bahasa Itali. Sebuah hantaman keras antara tonfaku dengan kepala seseorang yang ada tepat di sebelahku.

"Kyou-san" panggil seseorang yang membuatku menoleh sebelum menghantam kepala seseorang lagi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya Kusakabe?" jawabku dingin.

"Ayah anda baru saja kembali dari markas Vongola. Dia..." jawabnya sedikit ragu di bagian akhir.

"Katakan, herbivore!" seruku tak sabaran. Bawahanku itu langsung saja mengangkuk.

"Ayah anda sekarang sedang di rawat oleh dokter pribadinya. Luka yang didapatnya... um... cukup parah, Kyou-san" jawabnya.

"Dasar orang tua yang tidak sabaran, sudah kubilang tunggu dulu," gerutuku. Aku pun melangkah meninggalkan beberapa tubuh tergeletak di atas tanah, masih bernyawa, hanya sekarat.

"Kita pulang," ucapku singkat. Bawahanku yang satu ini hanya menggankuk sambil menginggalkanku sendiri guna mengumpulkan sisa anak buahku yang tadi kubawa.

'Dasar orang tua sok kuat! Sudah kubilang untuk tunggu malah maju sendiri' makiku dalam hati. Tak lama, semua anak buahku pun berkumpul. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, aku langsung berjalan memasuki mobil yang sudah tersedia. Semuanya sudah memasuki mobil masing – masing, mobil yang kutumpangi pun bergerak. Dalam keheningan, Testuya Kusakabe menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata. Berati orangtua itu memang benar – benar sekarat. Itu juga salhnya sendiri tidak mengdengatkan usulku. Sekarang mungkin dia sedang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya sambil meratapi nasipnya.

Tak kusadari, aku sudah sampai di dalam arena mansion tempat tinggalku. Saat pintu mobilku terbuka, tanpa basa – basi lagi, aku langsung keluar dan menuju ke kamar orang tua itu. Kulihat sosoknya sedang terbaring lemah.

"Ky-kyouya? Apakah itu kau?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah.

"Iya, ini aku ayah" ucapku dengan nada sopan. Kupaksakan nada bicaraku dalam keadaan sopan. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meneriakinya tentang berbuatan gerabahnya, tapi apa daya, sebagaimana pun, orang tua merepotkan ini tetaplah ayah kandungku. Aku pun mendekat kearah ranjang king size yang sekarang ia gunakan untuk beristirahat. Kutarik sebuah kursi kedekat samping ranjangnya.

"Ky-kyouya," panggilnya.

"Iya, ayah?" sebuah lembar foto pun mendarat di atas tanganku. Saat kubalik lembaran foto itu, mataku pun terbuka lebar. Di dalam foto itu terdapat seorang bocah berambut coklat berantakan. Mata karamelnya bercahaya dengan imutnya. Senyumnya juga merupakan senyum termanis dari semua senyum yang pernah kulihat. Bocah remaja itu merupakan herbivore kecil yang dulu kutemui saat aku masih berada di kota kelahiranku, Namimori. Pandanganku pun langsung tertuju ke arah ayahku yang sedang terbaring lemah. Dengan tatapan bingung, aku tetap memandanginya, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia adalah calon Vongola Decimo-" mataku kembali terbelak lebar. Takku sangka bocah sepolos itu merupakan calon boss dari keluarga mafia. Bukan hanya keluarga mafia biasa. Keluarga mafia terkenal dan terbesar. Musuh keluarga mafiaku. Sayang aku tidak dapat bersamanya lagi. Takdir memang kejam ya... "Aku ingin kau membunuhnya... untuk membalas dendam pada Vongola bajingan itu!" aku pun langsung melontarkan orang tua itu dengan tatapan tajam. Berani – beranianya orang tua ini menyurukku untuk membunuh orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Sudah tidak dapat bersatu, masih memnyuruhku untuk membunuhnya pula.

"Anggap saja ini permohonan terakhirku..." lanjutnya lagi.

Aku hanya dapat menyetujuin misiku kali ini. Mau kutolak, tapi sepertinya nyawa ayahku ini tak akan bertahan lama. Aku pun mebungkuk sedikit sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar orang tua menyebalkan itu. Kenapa ia harus bermusuhan dengan Vongola. Aku pun sebenarnya belum mengerti. Orang tua bangka itu menolak untuk memberitahuku. Dia bilang, aku harus menunggu saatnya aku menggantikan posisinya menjadi boss, dan saat itu, aku akan tahu semuannya. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas pada jawaban itu. Mau berdebat dengannya, hasilnya juga akan nihil.

Kulihat Tetsuya Kusakabe masih menungguku di depan pintu kamar ayahku.

"Kyou-san!" sapanya kaget.

"Tetsuya Kusakabe, besok kita akan berangkat ke Jepang, siapkan semua persiapannya," ucapku dengan nada dingin. Bawahanku ini pun langsung membukkuk hormat sebelum beranjak memulai tugasnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku. aku butuh istirahat. Aku harus menyiapkan mentalku guna untuk menjalankan misiku besok.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Seorang bocah remaja berambut coklat berantakan mengenakan seragam sekolah, pun keluar dari rumahnya sambil memakan sebuah roti bakar dengan tergesah – gesah. Ia yang menemukan para sahabatnya yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya pun langsung tambah panik

"Ayo, Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Kita harus berangkat sekarang! Nanti kita telat lagi!" seru sang bocah panik. Ia pun menggandeng _[baca: menyeret]_ kedua sahabatnya itu, tanpa memperhatikan busana yang kedua sahabatnya kenakan.

"Ano... Jyuudaime..."

"Tsuna... sekarangkan hari libur..." ucap Yamamoto sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan sahabat imutnya ini. Tsuna pun berhenti. Ia pun membalikan badannya ke arah sahabanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Saya minta maaf, Juudaime! Saya lupa memberitahu anda kalau hari ini, sekolah diliburkan dalam rangka rapat guru!" ucap Gokudera meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa – apa, Gokudera-kun!" ucap si calon Vongola Decimo itu. "Sebaiknya kita balik saja ke rumah," ucapnya lagi. Para trio itu pun langsung berjalan kembali ke arah rumah Tsuna. Sesampainya, Tsuna pun langsung beradapan dengan tendangan maut Reborn.

"Sudah sadar Dame-Tsuna?" tanyanya sambil melompat turun dari kepala Tsuna yang tadi ia gunakan untuk _mendarat_.

"AUWWW! Reborn! Sakit!" teriak Tsuna sambil memegangi kepalanya yang malang.

"Dari pada kau teriak – teriak, meding kau usur tamumu yang ada di atas," seru Reborn tenang. Otak Tsuna yang tegolong lemot pun mulai berpikir. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama _[menurut Reborn__]_ untuk sang calon boss mafia ini untuk memproses maksud dari "tamumu yang ada di atas". Tiba – tiba, ia pun terlonjak kaget.

"Hibari-san?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" serunya lagi.

"Dia pingsan saat –" belum sempat Reborn menhabiskan kalimatnya, muridnya itu langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumah. Sang guru hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat aksi kurang ajar sang murid. 'Sehabis ini, akan kuhukum dia' pikirnya dengan seringan sadis menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Sang bocah remaja itu langsung memasuki kamar tamu yang ia sediakan untuk seseorang bernama Kyoya Hibari. Di lihatnya seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang tertidur. Mata yang berwarna biru besi itu pun tertutup rapat, memblok orang di sekitarnya untuk melihat iris mata yang indah itu. Tsuna pun perlahan lahan mendekati sosok yang sedang terlelap itu.

'Tampan~' pikir Tsuna sambil memandangi sosok yang terlelap di atar ranjang berseprai ungu muda itu. 'Aku ini berpikir apa sih!' pikirnya sambil menampar wajahnya sendiri. 'Kita ini kan sesama laki – laki! Kenapa merasakan perasaan seperti ini!' Tsuna pun terdiam. Perlahan – lahan, ia menarik sebuah kursi terdekat dan mulai memandangi wajah tampan pemuda yang sedang terlelap. 'Sepertinya aku mengenalnnya...' pikirnya sebelum memasuki alam mimpi...

* * *

Hibari POV

* * *

Semua anak buahku pun berkumpul di dalam sebuah aula besar di dalam mansionku, kulihat semua orang yang kupercayai – sebenarnya tidak terlalu –. Di antara mereka, aku meliahat sesuatu yang mencolok. Dua orang memiliki model rambut yang aneh yang terinspierasi oleh sebuah buah, nanas. Model rambut yang aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Testuya Kusakabe, kenapa kau memanggil mereka juga?" ucapku sambil menujuk duo kepala nanas itu.

"Maaf Kyou-san, mereka tiba – tiba saja datang tanpa pengetahuan saya," ucap Tetsuya Kusakabe kelihatan bingung akan kehadiran nanas – nanas penggangu itu.

"_Kyouya! Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa!"_ ucap salah satu dari duo kepala nanas itu dengan nada ceria yang menjijikan.

"_Mau apa kau, hebivore nanas!"_ jawabku dingin sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya. Untuk orang biasa, mereka akan langsung mundur dan meminta maaf saat melihat tatapan itu dariku. Tapi dia berbeda, dia hanya tertawa kecil dan memanggap kalau tatapanku itu hanyalah angin lalu. Tingkat amarahku pun bertambah. Mukuro Rokudo adalah nama si herbivore nanas itu, di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang wanita pemalu, bermodel rambut yang sama bernama Chrome Dokuro. Entah apa hubungan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua yang pastinya aku tidak peduli. Yang kusebalkan dari duo nanas itu, terutama yang bernama Mukuro Rokudo ini adalah tingkah lakunya dan cara curangnya dalam bertarung. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Kau dingin sekali, Kyouya,"_ ucapnya lagi.

"_Herbivore kau tidak ada urusan di sini, pergi dari sini!"_ seruku kesal.

"_Aku kan hanya mau membantu saja,"_ sahutnya dan mebuat beberapa kerutan bermunculan di dahiku.

"_Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"_ seruku setengah berteriak.

"_Oh? Ya sudah. Kita pergi sekarang Chrome,"_ ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya.

"_Iya, Mukuro-sama!"_

Sebelum ia menghilang, ia pun memandang tajam ke arahku. _"Kuharap kau tak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu, Kyouya Hibari,"_ ucapnya sebelum menghilang menjadi kabut putih. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebelum memerintahkan anak – anak buahku untuk segerah berangkat.

Keberuntungan pun sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Dari pihak Vongola sudah menebak – nebak rencana ayahku. Setibanya di Jepang, kami langsung di serang oleh para kaki tangan Vongola. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi kembali. Setidaknya aku bisa lolos walau pun menderita beberapa luka. Aku pun melarikan diri ke kota kelahiranku, Namimori. Pandanganku pun mulai kabur dan mengelap. Tanpa kusadari, aku pun sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata pun terbuka, menampakan sepasang iris bewarna biru besi yang dari tadi si sembunyikan. Sepsang kelopak mata itu pun berkedip sedikit sebelum membukanya secara sempurna. Perlahan lahan pemilik mata itu mengerakan tubuhnya dan mencek keadaan sekitarnya. 'Semua ingatanku sudah kembali ya,' gunggam si pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu dalam hati. Matanya pun langsung tertuju pada seprang remaja yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Rambut coklatnya yang halus jatuh sedikit menutupi sebagian dari wajah imutnya. Mata karamelnya yang sering bercahaya kini sedang tertutup dengan kedua buah kelopak mata. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela pun ikut serta dalam acara memperindah kecantikan si 'putri tidur'.

"Tsunayoshi..." bisiknya kecil. Pemuda itu sadar setelah semua memori kembali, bahwa kalau dia dang bocah tidur ini 'tak akan dapat bersatu' pikirnya kecewa. Ia alihkan pandanganya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Menukan benda yang ia cari, sang pemuda langsung beranjak dari rangang yang ia tiduri secara perlahan – lahan, tak ingin membangunkan si bocah tidur di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sepasang tonfa kesayanganya dan memandang lagi sosok bocah remaja yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sayang kau tidal mengingan masa lalu kita berdua ya," bisik Hibari lagi. Ia mendekati sosok orang yang penting dalam hidupnya itu dan mencium kening si bocah sambil membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang remaja.

"_Ti amo, Tsunayoshi"_

"_A__rrive__derci"_

Sang pemuda pun langsung membuka jendela kamar tersebut dan meloncat keluar, meninggalkan orang yang penting – bukan – yang ia cintai di dalam kamar yang hanya memakai bulan sebagai penerangnya. Dia pun melihat jendela yang ia gunakan untuk keluar. Dengan rasa berat hati, ia pun meninggalkan rumah damai tersebut dang menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

* * *

End~

* * *

HUAAA! Selesai juga nih fic! Pegel bgt ngerjainnya!

Reborn: ini fic cuman segini doank?

Yup! Nih fic dah kelar~

Reborn: ngegantung bgt endingnya!

Emang sengaja sih! Oya! Dah brapa lama gw ga update?

Hibari: *tiba" muncul bawa" kalender" sekitar 5 bulan lebih, herbivore...

Huaaaa! Lama bgt ya... sorry deh... nih fic sempat terlantar sih... mumpung hari ini ulthanya Hibari~ jadi update nih fic aja deh~ sekalian tamatin biar gw bs mulai fic baru lagi! Hari ini gw jg ngepublis fic berseri yang baru! Judulnya "Broken White" masih prolog sih jadi pendek! Silakan di baca... pairing? 1827 donk!

Hibari: Banyak omong kau, Hebivore!

Iya"! eh, Hibari met ultah ya... semoga hubungan lw dengan seme dan uke lw berlanjut dengan hasil yang memuaskan...

Hibari: apa maksudnya dengan "memuaskan", he Herbivore?

Um... ga ada... bwt~ Review ya... Ciao ciao~


End file.
